Las 8 Joyas del Endiness
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: Una terrible guerra en un mundo lejano, Endiness. Los dragoons son los héroes reconocidos de este enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, sólo ocho jovenes ajenos a ellos podrán ayudar a culminarla, con el apoyo de los entes sagrados y el poder que existe en ellos
1. Prólogo: Una Leyenda Desconocida

**Disclamer**: Ni Beyblade ni Legend of Dragoon me pertenecen, sino a Takao Aoki y a Sony Computer Entertainment Inc., respetivamente. Yo sólo hago este fic con motivos de ocio y entretenimiento, sin finalidad de lucro.

* * *

**_Las 8 Joyas del Endiness_**

**_Prólogo: Leyenda_**

No podía descansar. Después de todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días, era difícil la situación del grupo. Desde que se descubrió que _el Monstruo negro_ era en realidad su compañera Rose, se podía observar fricciones entre los amigos, en especial, Miranda reclamándole a la joven pelinegra por su reacción. Él siempre tenía que detenerlas por si pasaba algo grave.

Decidió levantarse del recinto que Madame Frahma había ofrecido para que pasaran la noche. Salió hacia los jardines a respirar aire puro. _La Luna que nunca se Oculta_, llena en esta ocasión, brindaba una bella luz sobre la fuente en donde se hallaban las rosas carmesí y azabache.

—_Un paisaje romántico ideal. Es una pena que no pueda traerla en este momento, por las circunstancias que nos envuelven _—pensó, mientras el viento soplaba levemente en su rostro.

Albert deseaba que pronto acabase su travesía para estar con su princesa, Emille. El joven monarca, contando ahora 25 años de edad, se enfrascó en la aventura, siendo _Dragoon_, y dejando de ser Rey de su natal Serdio por un instante. Su apariencia nada despreciable, ojos color miel, cabello rubio oscuro, era teñida por la luz de la luna. Sin duda disfrutaba este momento, de aparente distracción, dejando que su parte poeta saliera a flote.

—Buenas noches, Su Majestad Albert —una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Disculpe que lo interrumpiera —era una mujer, quizás de unos 40 años, de cabello bicolor azul le dirigía una reverencia—. Si no es molestia, ¿podría acompañarlo? —Agregó

—No es necesario que se incline ante mí —le sonrió—. No me molesta en absoluto.

Al ver su rostro, de una tez blanca, ojos rojos, con facciones similares a la raza _alada_. Empero tenía aires de otra especie. La mujer expresó una leve sonrisa al notar la mirada del joven Rey. Albert sintió que algo en su interior le afirmaba que podía confiar en ella.

—Mi nombre es Iris —se sentó a su lado y miró hacia la Luna, admirando su belleza, agregándolo siguiente—. Me fascina verla, con la divinidad que la envuelve. Empero, recuerdo que hay dentro de ella. Desde tiempos pasados ha sido la utopía para aquellos que desean purificar nuestro mundo.

—"_Cuando _la Luna que nunca se Oculta_ brille de un color escarlata, el _Niño de La Luna _vendrá a dar bendición y felicidad al mundo"_.—expresó, citando una parte de la leyenda—. Lo sé —suspiró—. En este momento lo estamos viviendo. Nuestra amiga Shana alberga a ese ser en su interior

—Como nosotros lo vivimos hace tiempo —dijo con cierta melancolía.

—Espere un momento, ¿acaso esta no es la primera vez que el _niño de la Luna_, ha sobrevivido y es perseguido? —Preguntó asombrado.

—No es de sorprenderse. Melbu Frahma ansiaba hallarlo para vencer a los _Dragoons_ de aquel entonces —respondió con tristeza. Albert quedó pasmado, pues pensó que la mujer sólo tenía 40 años—. Es por eso que Rose se maldijo a sí misma, siendo asesina durante los últimos milenios, para evitar que alguien más pudiera apoderarse de tal poder —musitó la mujer.

— ¿Conocía a Rose? —preguntó Albert.

—Desde hace tiempo. Yo también luché en esa época como su aliada.

—Yo creí que todos los winglies de esa época tenían el mismo ideal que su líder —murmuró, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su mentón, analizando todo lo comentado por la _alada_—. Y dudo que los humanos hayan aceptado que usted estuviera entre sus filas.

—Verá, yo era una semi-wingly. Es por eso que mi cabello es bicolor. Peleé al lado de mis hermanos, mi gemelo y el mayor… un humano.

—No me queda claro porque menciona que era usted una semi-wingly —comentó

—Es una larga historia, que quizá pueda contarla —sonrió ante la cuestión—. Aunque dudo que sea de su interés.

—Tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla, no se preocupe.

—No fue un error venir a verlo —rió disimuladamente, y lo observó.

— ¿A mí? —Se sorprendió ante el comentario de la mujer — ¿Tiene algún motivo en particular para verme?

—He escuchado que usted posee una gran curiosidad. Sabía que le interesaría obtener información, en especial, de _La campaña del Dragón_.

—Quisiera comprender un poco más de esta situación. Lo poco que sé es gracias a las leyendas y a Rose. Entiendo todo el peso que lleva sobre sus hombros, pero siento que no nos ha revelado lo suficiente.

—Quizás deberíamos comenzar por el inicio de todo —expresó Iris—. Aunque usted no podrá disponer de mucho tiempo, ya que parte a Tiberoa al amanecer.

—No se preocupe, puede disponer de mi tiempo.

—Gracias, Su Majestad.

—Puede decirme Albert, Iris —la mujer le sonrió, comenzando el relato:

—Soa, _la_ _diosa de la creación_, decidió dar vida a este mundo a partir del _Árbol Divino_. Todas las especies, provienen de él. Sin embargo, en los escritos dan importancia a las razas que a través de la historia tomaron relevancia: Gigantos, Minintos, Elfos, Humanos, Dragones, Winglies y los Virages.

— ¿Elfos? —Cuestionó el monarca—. Es una raza que poco se conoce en Endiness, se cree que está extinta, al menos, la rama de los sabios.

—En aquella época aún convivían con las demás especies. Sin embargo, poco a poco se fueron distanciando, en especial, de los humanos —suspiró—. En fin, los winglies, seres dotados con un gran poder mágico, empezaron a someter a las demás razas. Más aún, comenzaron por eliminar a las dos especies que más temían, a los elfos y a los humanos.

—No comprendo porque a los humanos, si nosotros fuimos esclavos de su especie.

—Su fuerza física, Albert. Sobrepasa por mucho a la nuestra. Pero también, en su raza han dado origen a magos, una excelente combinación para enfrentarse a nosotros. Actualmente, hay escasos hechiceros de su especie.

—Es verdad. Recuerdo que en Kazas había un conglomerado de magos, a servicio de mi tío, el Emperador Doel —musitó lo último con cierto recelo—. Ellos daban vida al Castillo Negro.

—Exacto. Es por eso que Melbu Frahma tenía la ambición de purificar este mundo. Aunque, no pudo lograrlo del todo. Hay magos que nacen en familias que jamás tuvieron algún humano de ese tipo en sus ancestros —miró con aire taciturno la Luna—. Cuando nació el _niño de la luna_ en mi época, mis padres y profesores me comentaron acerca de las medidas drásticas que el _Gobernante Supremo_ tomó para hallarlo, pero sin éxito.

— ¿Usted nació después de ese hecho? —preguntó al escuchar lo antes mencionado.

—De hecho, nací el año del _Virage_ —el joven la miró con asombro, a lo que ella agregó—. No, afortunadamente yo no fui el "niño elegido". Pero, llegué a conocerlo.

—Supongo que eso fue el detonante para que las especies subyugadas se levantaran en armas.

—Sí. Díaz perdió a gran parte de su familia por "nuestra causa" —expresó una tercera voz, que provenía de la escalinata. El rey se puso alerta, mientras la dama se limitó a sonreírle a su hermano. Un wingly con las mismas características de Iris, sin embargo aparentaba ser mucho más joven que su melliza.

—Su majestad, permítame presentarle a mi hermano, Kai. —El monarca se tranquilizó, mientras el wingly lo miraba con cierta sorpresa.

—Es un placer conocerle.

—Hum, lo mismo digo —viró hacia su hermana—. No creí que fuera él con quien querías hablar.

—Albert es una persona accesible.

—_Se parece mucho a él _—expresó su mellizo en idioma wingly.

—_Es su descendiente _—le contestó. Después, se dirigió a Albert—. Siento que mi hermano haya usado nuestra lengua, pero es algo privado lo que quería mencionarme.

—Comprendo perfectamente.

—Iris deberías ir al grano con tu relato —dijo Kai—. Aburrirás a Su Majestad con tus rodeos.

—Vaya, es cierto. Me estoy aprovechando de su tiempo.

—No se preocupe —el rubio sonrió—. Le he dicho que puedo quedarme a escucharla. Puede continuar.

—Bueno, muchos conocen acerca de la historia de la Campaña del Dragón. Como los _Dragoons _se unieron al ejército de los humanos, llevando a la victoria a su raza. Sin embargo, nadie recuerda a los _Guardianes._

—Jamás he escuchado sobre ellos —argumentó el monarca—. Toda leyenda hace referencia a la batalla entre los _Dragoons _y los _Winglies._

—Eso es verdad —terció el bicolor—. Pero no sólo el sacrificio de los soldados Dragón fue crucial para la victoria.

—Los _Guardianes_ eran los protectores de los espíritus de la naturaleza —prosiguió Iris—. La mayoría eran magos y brujas que podían manejar tales fuerzas sobrenaturales. Muchos de ellos, humanos —suspiró—. Años antes de que estallara la guerra, una mujer profetizó el nacimiento de estos seres. Serían poderosos, quizás como los _Dragoons_. Los winglies temerían a estos jóvenes, porque ellos tendrán una fuerza mágica, que ni ellos podrán detener.

—Con esto, se corrió los rumores hasta los oídos de Melbu Frahma. De aquí, aquellos que se nombraran brujos, serían perseguidos hasta ser exterminados —agregó el muchacho de los ojos rubíes.

—Entonces, ese era el verdadero motivo para perseguir a los hechiceros —acertó Albert—. Los _Guardianes._

—Así es. Pero aún con esa calamidad, los magos se camuflaron con los _Muggles_, debido a su gran parecido con ellos.

—Los _muggles_ —el rubio comenzó a recordar—. Era la manera antigua de referirse a los humanos sin alguna habilidad mágica. Lo leí en uno de los libros de la Biblioteca Nacional de Mille Sesseau. Es por eso que los magos no fueron exterminados.

—Además, los _winglies_ no poseían manera de diferenciarlos —agregó Iris—. Verá, usted dudaba que una _alada_ peleara a favor de las demás especies.

—Sí. Supongo que ustedes fueron los primeros de su raza en luchar al lado de los humanos.

—Temo contradecirlo, pero nosotros no fuimos los primeros.

—Fue una mujer que Frahma jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera alguien que se levantará en armas. Puesto era hija de Helios, su más fiel consejero, después de Fausto —añadió Kai.

—Ella recolectaba objetos de sumo valor para invocar a los _Entes Sagrados_. Lo hacía para finalizar esta lucha. A través de sus memorias pude ver sus motivos —musitó con tristeza.

Su hermano sacaba una vasija de piedra de su alforja; mientras ella, de su bolsillo, un frasco con una sustancia plateada. El líquido fue depositado en el recipiente, en donde comenzó a arremolinarse. El joven Rey miraba con asombro lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

—Un _pensadero_ —expresó finalmente—. He leído sobre su uso. Ese frasco contiene…

—Exacto, Albert. Las memorias de los mejores magos de la época. Y con ellos, comienza la leyenda…

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Bien, bien, esta quizá se la historia que más modificaciones ha sufrido. Debe ser porque en sus inicios era un badfic, -aún lo considero como tal-. Sin embargo le guardo mucho cariño y trato de apegarme al canon de ambos fandoms, tanto el de Beyblade y al de Legend of Dragoon, -más a este en mi opinión-.

En cuanto a la aparición de los personajes... para quienes ya llevan un buen tramo del fic, saben quién es Iris. En cuanto a Kai, no hay mucho que agregar de quien se trata, si es que conocen el fandom de Beyblade. Albert, por otro lado, no es un personaje mío (No es Albert Hiwatari -aunque quisiera-). Expliqué que él es monarca de Serdio. Es un personaje del juego RPG llamado "Legend of Dragoon". Lamentablemente desconocido -u opacado por Final Fantasy-, para varios gamers. Sin embargo es una de las joyas que Sony ha sacado y tuve la oportunidad de jugar. No me enfoco a la historia del juego, sino en aquella que sucedió antes, la famosa "Campaña del Dragón".

Es un reto retomar esta historia, sin embargo, al menos sé en que acabará. Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna opinión o crítica al respecto, ya saben, dejen el review.


	2. Entre discusiones, adivinaciones

**Disclamer**: Ni Beyblade ni Legend of Dragoon me pertenecen, sino a Takao Aoki y a Sony Computer Entertainment Inc., respetivamente. Yo sólo hago este fic con motivos de ocio y entretenimiento, sin finalidad de lucro.

* * *

**_Capitulo Uno: Entre discusiones, adivinaciones y confesiones._**

–Recuerdo que Rowena Hiwatari nos había mencionado que desde que profetizó la llegada de los Guardianes cuando era joven. En estas memorias habían pasado ocho largos años, desde entonces. –Musitó la wingly. –Todo comenzó en aquel lugar…

Se observaba en el _pensadero_ las cercanías de un gran lago rodeado por montañas y un bosque oscuro. Era medio día, cuando dos de ellos se acercaban al cuerpo de agua. Discutían. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto de tez trigueña, cabello negro y ojos verdes, rozando los veintiocho años. Su acompañante era una mujer de estatura media, de su misma edad, de piel blanca, con una cabellera azur platina, lisa y tan larga, que llegaba a su cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color escarlata. Ambos vestían túnicas, él una roja con adornos dorados. Ella lucía una de matiz marino con tonalidades claras, con una cuerda de un tono bronce atada al cinto:

–La guerra está a punto de desatarse en nuestro mundo. Los humanos tratan de liberarse de los Winglies, pero todavía no hay esperanza de que ganemos. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¡No puedo creer que pierdas la fe! ¡Yo pensé que el valor era una de tus virtudes, pero veo que te estás acobardando al no ver solución! –Le expresó fríamente la mujer

– ¡Vamos Rowena! Yo sólo veo como la gente se reúne, tanto los muggles como nosotros los estamos unidos es este problema. Según tú, has visto en tus artes adivinatorias la luz que ilumine nuestro sendero.

–No sólo eso Godric. –Comentó en tono lúgubre, sin mirar al hombre. –Tendremos de nuestro lado a los siete _Dragoons_ y a los elfos. Además otros entes de la naturaleza nos apoyarán, pero ese es nuestro trabajo, encontrarlas. Y no sólo eso, sino a sus protegidos.

– ¿Crees que podamos encontrarlos? –Preguntó con cierta incredulidad – ¿Acaso tienes idea de dónde podemos empezar?

– ¡Claro que la tengo! –Contestó de una manera poco amable

–Rowena, entonces ¿Sabes cómo…?

–He descifrado la manera de que estos espíritus se mantengan en pequeños objetos –Lo interrumpió. –Esa fue la razón por la que les pedí una gema a todos.

–Por cierto, sobre los elegidos. Me habías comentado que aún no era el tiempo de enviarlos a la búsqueda de los entes.

–Son demasiado pequeños. Sin embargo confío demostrarán gran aptitud mágica cuando sean jóvenes. Te sorprenderá saber que ellos llegarán a culminar esta terrible guerra.

– ¿Adolescentes? –Comenta sorprendido, mientras ella asiente con la cabeza. –Vamos, no te creo. –Mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. –Además, ¿crees que ellos podrán congeniar, una vez que los juntemos?

–Bueno, al principio ellos no se llevarán bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. –Pero, con el tiempo y la experiencia que adquieran, los harán amigos poco a poco. No te preocupes, –expresó, al ver que Godric iba a comentar, –de hecho, creo que tendrán algo en común.

–Comprendo y estoy de acuerdo. Pero ¿Cómo empezaremos nuestro plan? ¿No te afectará nada a tu posición en la sociedad wingly? –Le preguntó un poco preocupado. –Yo que recuerde eres hija de Helios.

–No me recuerdes mi origen. –Dijo con aire de ofendida, y por primera vez, mira a Godric. –No me importa en lo absoluto. No puedo soportar ver a los humanos sufrir de esa manera.

Detuvo la charla al ver en la lejanía dos siluetas que se aproximaban a ellos. Godric se preparaba a sacar su varita. Sin embargo, reconocieron quienes eran. Una de ellas era una mujer de estatura baja, aproximadamente de 26 años, de pelo rubio, ojos azules. Iba vestida con una túnica negra con acabados amarillos. A su lado un hombre de la misma edad de Godric, de piel cetrina, con cabello de un negro intenso amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran marrones. Él vestía un manto de tonalidad verde oscuro, con algunos tocados de plata

– ¡Hola! Perdón por interrumpir su plática. –Expresó la mujer, con una risita en su rostro. –Bueno, debemos retomar nuestros planes ¿Cierto Salazar? –Él mueve su cabeza en señal de afirmación. –También pido disculpas por llegar tarde, pero nosotros dos estábamos conversando sobre ciertos asuntos si importancia.

Salazar ve a Helga con cara de pocos amigos, recordando su plática que Habían tenido hace una hora:

_–No sé porque tenemos que actuar de esta manera ¡salvar a los _muggles_ y _sangressucias_! –Dijo enfadado, – para mí sería suficiente que los magos nos rebelemos contra los winglies._

_–Sabes que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, solos no podríamos detener esta guerra. –Helga expresó con un tono serio – Además, nuestra raza habría sido eliminada por completo si no existieran los muggles. Conoces bien que los alados nos temen por la profecía de Rowena. En segunda, se dice que podemos usar los espíritus tanto del Dragoon como las bestias sagradas. Sabes, me gustaría que trataras a esa gente con más respeto, sin importar su origen, Salazar._

_–Eres guardiana de todos ellos. No puedo evitar que nuestras ideas no coincidan, Helga. Mi familia ha sido una gran cadena de magos, por eso le tomamos demasiado importancia a los sangre limpia, y en pequeña proporción a los mestizos, como…._

_–¿Cómo…yo? Anda dilo, ¿Respetas más a Rowena por ser una _alada? ¿_Y a Godric sólo porque ser descendiente de _magos_?_

_– Hum…No era mi intención. Pero pasemos a otro tema, antes que terminemos peleados. Godric me dijo que trajera una piedra de jade, petición de Rowena. A propósito ¿Qué tipo de joya te pidió que llevaras? Seguro será un…_

_–Es un zafiro, no un topacio como crees. _–_Lo interrumpió y se rió. –Me pregunto porque… Seguro que a Godric le ordenó que obtuviera un rubí._

_–Te equivocas, le solicitó una esmeralda. Ahora que recuerdo, ella trae consigo un rubí, un diamante y una obsidiana. Quien sabe para que rayos las querrá. No sé que trama, arriesgarse tanto por alcanzar el fin del conflicto, pero creo que ella será la única en que los winglies tendrían parcialidad, si logran atraparnos. –Piensa en sus facciones, se sonroja un poco. – A pesar de ser una _Wingly_, debo admitir lo bella e inteligente que es._

_–Ja, ja, ja. –Hablo riéndose, al tal grado que saca a Salazar de sus pensamientos. –Después de _Yoshie_, que _Soa _la tenga en su gloria, no pensé que algún día mencionaras algo bueno de una persona. Godric me decía que eras terco sobre la personalidad de un individuo, especialmente de una mujer seria, con sus sentimientos ocultos. Tú, el señor que-no-soporta-a-la-gente-seria, te has enamorado de Rowena, aunque debo decirte que es algo tarde, ella es esposa de Charlie, un brujo excepcionalmente bueno en las ciencias mágicas._

_– ¡Oh por favor! – Habló en un tono nervioso – Yo, hum…no creo…hum…sabes… – Se detiene y ve detenidamente a Helga con cara de pocos amigos, – ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? y deja de molestarme…_

_– ¡Ja! ¡Sonaste igual que ella cuando se enoja! –Comenzó a carcajear. –Está bien me tranquilizo. –Menciona esto al ver la cara de enfado de Salazar. –Lo siento, pero es verdad. Algunos la consideraban amargada, debido a que no habla mucho y se enfoca a sus libros. Pero en el fondo es dulce, leal y comprensiva. Tal vez su misterio te atrajo._

_– Ya, de una vez. – Gritó con un tono enojado – Se nos hace tarde. Mira ya llegaron, por favor, no menciones nada al respecto de nuestra plática. –Dijo en un susurro. –Por piedad._

_–Está bien. Sabes que cuando yo prometo algo, lo cumplo. Puedes estar tranquilo, pero te aseguro que ella percibirá tus sentimientos si no sabes ocultarlos bien, ella posee una intuición sorprendente._

_

* * *

_

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Ya he modificado el segundo capítulo de la historia, quitando los molestos anuncios de Flashback. Si hay algo que no puedan entender, crítica o felicitación, un review no estaría de mal.

Dedicado este fic a mi hermana genética, Luvia Kon. A mi sis Physis, quien me sacó del error en este fic y me motivó al escribirlo. Y a mis amigos de la carrera y de la prepa, a quienes los traumé con esta historia.


	3. Los Talismanes

**Disclamer**: Ni Beyblade ni Legend of Dragoon me pertenecen, sino a Takao Aoki y a Sony Computer Entertainment Inc., respetivamente. Yo sólo hago este fic con motivos de ocio y entretenimiento, sin finalidad de lucro.

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Los Talismanes_**

–No importa. Ahora, saquen sus joyas. Esperen a que les dé indicaciones. –Comenta Rowena

Todos sacan de su bolsillo, menos ella, porque les muestra una caja de madera de caoba, extrañamente con un símbolo de armas. En el interior, está forrado de negro. Con algunos objetos curiosos.

–Creo que debemos estar algo cómodos. Ya sé, –menciona Godric, al mismo tiempo que saca de su túnica una varita, de aproximadamente 35 cm., madera sauce. –Si creo que está mucho mejor. – De la nada salen 4 sillas y una mesa.

–Gracias, Godric. –Le habla la bruja de pelo platino. –Ahora déjenme enseñarles donde pondrán las joyas.

–Disculpa ¿Qué son todas esas cosas? – la interrumpe Salazar

– ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! –Contestó la mujer y toma dichos objetos, poniéndolos en la mesa en cierto orden. –Esto les pertenece a los espíritus sagrados. –A ellos les sorprendió lo que exclamaba en ese momento. –El colmillo blanco de un tigre, el cual representa la tierra. Te pido, mi estimado Godric que coloques la esmeralda junto a él en dirección norte.

En ese momento se dedica a mostrarles a sus compañeros la piedra preciosa que consiguió. Un rubí escarlata. Toma del cofre una pluma, mientras orienta los objetos en dirección sur.

–Todo esto simbolizará al fuego. –Se dirige a su compañera. –Querida Helga, pon la escama de una tortuga, al este junto al zafiro.

– ¿Qué elemento representa? –preguntó con curiosidad la rubia

–El agua, por supuesto. –Miró al hombre vestido de verde –Salazar, por favor, coloca el bigote del dragón en dirección oeste.

–Esto, si no me equivoco, representa al viento. –Expresó él, mientras situaba el jade a donde ella lo había mencionado. La mujer, sólo asintió.

– ¿Eso es todo, Rowena? –preguntó Helga

–No, aún faltan poner estas piezas. –Sacó de su bolsillo un diamante y una obsidiana, colocándolos en el centro de las demás, –con sus respectivas esencias. –Un cabello platino y una pluma alba fue lo que sustrajo del cofre.

–Luz y Oscuridad. –Musitó Godric al observar detenidamente aquellos objetos –El legendario Mago y el ángel.

– ¿Ahora que hacemos? –Cuestionó Salazar, impaciente. No confiaba mucho en el sitio que la bruja de azul había elegido. De repente algo atrajo su atención al cofre. – ¿Y estos dijes de oro y plata, Rowena?

–Debido al material al que pertenecen, simbolizan al Sol y la Luna, que regirán a los elementos de los espíritus. Helga y tú tomarán cada uno un solo dije de argento. Mientras tanto, Godric y yo cogeremos uno de oro.

–Espera –expresó Salazar, al ver que sobraban amuletos – ¿Qué haremos con el resto?

–Dejarlos a un lado. Puesto no están completos y sus esencias necesitan una invocación especial. –El mago de túnica verde guardó los dijes en el cofre. –Ahora colóquense enfrente de sus alhajas.

Cada uno de sus amigos realizó lo que la wingly les había mencionado. Al terminar, Rowena se dirigió al mago pelinegro:

–Empezaremos con el viento. Salazar repite lo siguiente, pero en lengua Pársel: "_Poderes del viento y del oeste, les pido que en este talismán concentren su magia y del espíritu del aire su esencia, a cambio, ofrezco un guardián para él"._

–Comprendo. –Concentrándose y respirando hondo repitió dicho conjuro. Mas sin embargo, los demás sólo escucharon silbidos. De pronto una ráfaga de viento lo envuelve, su dije se eleva y la joya empieza a brillar. En un momento fantástico, la gema, el bigote, el collar se encuentran frente a frente. Súbitamente, los tres se unen en un resplandor verde y cegador. Al final el dije vuelve a su posición original pero…

– ¡Miren! –mostrándoles la gargantilla, emocionado. –El bigote está dentro del jade, éste último incrustado en la plata. –Observó el reverso de la alhaja. –Atrás hay un escudo de armas verde y plateado, una serpiente.

–Excelente Salazar, ahora tu apellido será _Kinomiya_, lo que significa en lengua wingly _dragón astuto,_ lo cual identificará también al elegido. Le ayudarás a fortalecerse, y cuando llegue el momento lo enviarás en busca del ser sagrado.

–Disculpa ¿pero cuándo será eso? –Le menciona Helga. –Son pequeños todavía, porque supongo que cuando crezcan podrán manejarlos ¿Cierto?

–Por ahora debemos terminar con esto, Rowena sabía que cada uno poseíamos cualidades diferentes, con las cuales seremos identificados. Al final podrás preguntarle lo que sea Helga. Ahora es tu turno.

–Bueno, repite lo siguiente: _"Dominios del agua y del este, les pido que en este amuleto reúnan su magia y del espíritu de los océanos su naturaleza, a cambio, ofrezco un custodio para él". _Sóloenlengua_ Krenech._

Helga volvió a mencionar todo eso, y en cierto modo parecían chillidos de roedores. Una ráfaga, parecida a una ola, la envolvió. Como a Salazar, el dije que ella custodiaba se transformó:

– ¡Excelente! –Gritó emocionada. –Vaya, el zafiro tiene la escama. Por atrás del relicario hay un escudo Amarillo y negro ¡De un tejón! –Volvió a exclamar con júbilo. –Es mi animal favorito.

–Tu apellido será Mizuhara, _tejón leal y justo_. Ahora es el turno de…–Dirigiéndole una mirada a Godric.

– ¿Por qué, no vas primero? No te preocupes, –le dijo, al ver que iba a hablar, –vas en orden ¿no? Sigue el fénix. Además queremos escuchar el conjuro de la flor roja antes del de tierra. –Le esbozó una sonrisa

–De acuerdo. –Respondió con cierta frialdad a su amigo, aunque se puso algo roja, por la pena. –Pero no me podrán entender, porque lo diré en _Phoenix_. –Tomó aire y recitó: – _"Virtudes del fuego y del sur, os invoco que en esta reliquia centralicen su magia y del ser sagrado de la flor roja, su particularidad, a cambio, ofrezco un defensor para él"._

Inmediatamente al terminar el conjuro, el fuego se entorna hacia ella. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucede. En sus ojos se ve chispas del mismo fuego, dando la impresión de que estos se quemaban, pero al final sólo quedó el dije en su posición normal.

– ¡Dios mío! Por poco pensábamos que el hechizo te había salido mal, porque solo oímos un canto sobrenatural parecido al ave de fuego. –Pronunció Salazar, aliviado de ver que ella estaba bien.

– ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste? No vi nada parecido en ellos. –Le expresó Godric.

–No se alarmen, no pasó nada…

Pero en ella algo la carcomía, porque temía el rumbo que podría tomar esto. Significaba dos cosas: O que ella dominaría al ave incandescente; o por otro lado, quizás el fénix decidió que aquellos de mirada escarlata solo lo amansarían… Si, tal vez sólo era eso. Pero, entonces, ¿los mismos alados podrían tomar control sobre este espíritu?

– ¿Estás bien, Rowena? ¡Rowena! –Le grita Helga

–Lo siento, no se intranquilicen. –Aunque su voz todavía temblaba por el pensamiento que había tenido. –En fin, sólo faltas tú Godric. Tu conjuro es _"Poderes de la tierra y del norte, les pido que en este talismán canalicen su magia y del espíritu salvaje su esencia, a cambio, ofrezco un depositario para él"_. En lengua _tigrian_. –Repite el hechizo, en eso una polvareda lo envuelve, y en un brillo dorado se hace la magia.

–Bueno, la esmeralda se incorporó al oro. –Observó con detenimiento el talismán. –Mi escudo es rojo y dorado… ¡Con un león! –Sonrió.

– ¿Qué apellido tendrá _el corazón de león_?

– Ese es exactamente su segundo nombre Helga, Kon-Slambert.

–Es verdad, –la interrumpe Salazar, –y ¿a ti como te reconoceremos? No mencionaste nada sobre tu dije.

– Oh, mi insignia es la de un águila bronce sobre un fondo azul. Me reconocerán como…

–Nosotros de daremos el significado en nuestro idioma, Hiwatari, _el águila sabia_, cierto chicos. –Ellos asintieron. –Vamos a ver, el fuego, la tierra, el agua y el aire, falta la luz y la oscuridad.

–Esto será diferente. Debemos convocar a sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo, debido a que estos elementos son la cara de una misma moneda. Es imposible hacerlo durante esta hora, puesto debe ser entre el día y la noche.

–Bueno, Rowena, sólo quedan dos horas para tal acontecimiento. –Terció Salazar. –Sería recomendable que nos mencionaras de una vez que vamos a hacer.

–De acuerdo. Tanto tú, como Helga tendrán que colaborar entre ustedes. –De la mesa, toma el dije de plata. –Con él en sus manos, expresarán lo siguiente: _Energías de la luna plateada y de la noche, reúnanse en la alhaja que está en nuestras manos, y brinden fuerza al agua y al viento. La esencia del espíritu fantástico de la sombra se unirá a ellos, a cambio un muchacho su protegido será sin importar su raza, estirpe o clase social._

– ¿Nada más? –Exclamó el hombre incrédulo. –Pensé que era complicado.

–Godric. –Mencionó Rowena. –En nuestro caso, tenemos que trabajar con el talismán de oro, conjurando: _Energías del dorado sol y del día, reúnanse en el talismán que está en nuestras manos, brinden fuerza al fuego y a la tierra. La esencia del ánima celestial de la luz se unirá a ellos, a cambio una muchacha su protegida será sin importar su raza, estirpe o clase social._

Era el atardecer, se contemplaba al sol a punto de hundirse en el firmamento, mientras en el otro lado, la _Luna que nunca se oculta_, llena en esta ocasión, brillaba sobre las montañas. Se colocaron en sus puestos, Rowena y Godric al oeste, mientras Salazar y Helga al este.

Recitaron los encantamientos, al mismo tiempo que lanzaban chispas hacia el cielo, (Rowena y Godric lanzaban rojas y doradas; mientras Salazar y Helga, verde y azules). En ese momento, un resplandor blanco y otro negro rodearon a los cuatro, en el dije de oro, un diamante se incrusto, en el inverso de este, el escudo de la caja, resaltando al águila y al león. Por otro lado la obsidiana se unió a la plata, el escudo sólo resaltaba la serpiente y el tejón.

–Se está siendo tarde, será mejor que regresen a sus respectivos hogares. –Mencionó Salazar, al terminar el hechizo. –Saben que este bosque es tenebroso.

–Sólo una cosa más. –Agregó la alada. –Cuando regresemos a casa, no comenten nada del tema, al menos hay que dejar pasar un tiempo. Pueden quedarse con los que traen en el cuello.

– ¿Qué pasará con los talismanes restantes? –Preguntó Helga, al observar que su amiga los guardaba en el cofre.

–Me quedaré con ellos hasta que sea el momento. La búsqueda de los _Guardianes_ comenzará dentro de 10 años. Estaremos en contacto por _vía Lechuza_, puesto los _alados _ignoran que usamos su mismo canal de comunicación.

– ¿Por qué hemos de esperar tanto?

–Salazar, lo hago porque no deseo que levantemos sospechas y porque los niños aún no están listos para su jornada.

–Entonces, ¿es por eso por lo que nos los reunimos desde ahora?

–Sí, Helga. –La interrumpió Godric. –Porque cada uno debe forjar su carácter por separado; para comprobar a la hora de la verdad si ellos son los elegidos y presentan tales aptitudes.

–Entiendo. En fin, debo retirarme a Magrad. Mi padre debe estar cansado de cuidar a sus nietos. –Interviene Salazar, con una sonrisa, mientras toca la roca en su mano con su varita. –_Portus, _ ¡Hasta luego! –Cuenta hasta tres y desaparece ante sus ojos.

–Yo también me voy. El valle se pone tétrico a estas horas. –Expresó Helga. –Espero que sigamos en contacto. ¡Adiós! –Hace el mismo hechizo que Salazar y se esfuma del lugar.

–Creo que puedes explicarme tu preocupación, Rowena. –Dijo de sopetón Godric a su amiga. –No comenté nada a los demás para no alarmarlos. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te acongoja.

–No creo que sea el momento. –Aludió ella con sequedad.

–Comprendo, Rowena. –Voltea hacia las sillas y la mesa, alzando su varita, menciona: – ¡_Evanesca!_ Vi en tus ojos la chispa del fuego, el fénix quiere estar en tu familia, y no habrá nadie que cambie su opinión, lo sabes.

–El futuro es incierto todavía, puede tomar distintos caminos. –Miró con aire taciturno a la Luna. –Tal vez _Dranzer_ debería elegir a otra persona.

– ¿_Dranzer_?

–Ese es el nombre del fénix. Espero que los entes puedan adaptarse a sus protegidos.

–Mencionabas que eran espíritus ligados a los elementos. Aún faltan dos. En el ritual, sólo invocaste la esencia de seis de ellos.

–Eso, mi querido Godric, ya no es de nuestra incumbencia. Los chicos se encargarán del resto.

–Bueno, nos vamos, de por sí debemos recuperar energía. –Recoge del suelo dos piedras, las hechiza y le da una a Rowena. –Entonces nos veremos, mi dulce Rowena. –La mujer observaba con aire taciturno el lago, a lo cual, el hombre preguntó: – ¿Qué miras?

– Eh… –Ella salió de sus pensamientos. –Nada en especial. Solamente admiro el lugar. Es muy bello a estas horas. –Godric no le creyó, pero se limitó a sonreírle. Siempre ella era así.

–En fin, ¡Hasta Luego! –Agregó el mago, mientras desaparecía del entorno.

–_Solamente pensaba, en lo que sucederá dentro de una década. _–Se dijo a sí misma la alada. Como su amigo, también se esfumó de aquel bosque, ajeno a lo que ocurriría dentro de unos años.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

–Bien, esto es el vestigio del inicio de la historia de los _Guardianes._ –Expresó Iris, recogiendo las memorias del _pensadero._

­–A partir de entonces, cada ente encontraría a su elegido. A su tiempo. –Concretó Kai.

–Ahora comprendo. –Expresó el monarca. –Sin embargo, ¿Cómo esos magos dieron con ellos?

–"No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable." –Exclamó la mujer. El Rey la miró confundido, a lo que agregó: –A lo que me refiero, es que el destino suele ser caprichoso. Los magos tenían a los guardianes más cerca de lo que imaginaban.

–Es verdad. –Mencionó Kai, mientras sacaba de su alforja tres botellas idénticas a la que traía la wingly. –Al menos pudimos rescatar esto de ellos.

–Ustedes son hijos de Rowena, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Albert. –Aunque tenía el cabello platino, sus facciones son similares a las suyas.

–En efecto, su alteza. –La mujer recibió de su hermano un frasco e insertó las memorias en el pensadero. –Ahora, le enseñaremos como fueron elegidos los _Guardianes, _comenzando con él. –Suspiró, mientras veía el envase con melancolía.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

He aquí el capítulo tres, ya reeditado. Poco a poco voy acomodando este intento de fic, para que se apegue a los fandoms. No sé si lo habré mencionado, pero a raíz de que comencé a jugar nuevamente Legend of Dragoon, había cosas que me pasé por alto en su momento. (Algo imperdonable para alguien que se hace llamar fan de esta belleza de RPG). Además, buscando información, halle una muy valiosa para el fic, relacionado con la Campaña del Dragón.

Bien, me despido. ¡Poka!


	4. El Llamado del Tigre

**Disclamer**: Ni Beyblade ni Legend of Dragoon me pertenecen, sino a Takao Aoki y a Sony Computer Entertainment Inc., respetivamente. Yo sólo hago este fic con motivos de ocio y entretenimiento, sin finalidad de lucro.

* * *

**_Capitulo Tres: El llamado del Tigre_**

–Nuestra madre sólo aguardaba el momento en que los demás entes encontraran a sus elegidos. Tres de ellos ya habían seleccionado a los suyos antes de la década que fijó con los otros magos. –Expresó con sequedad Kai.

–En fin, la historia de éste elegido comienza en el páramo, en el país de Mille Sesseau, donde vivió el valeroso Kon-Slambert, con su esposa, Dai-Ming y su tres hijos.

Se pudo observar en el pensadero, al mago Godric acompañado de su consorte. Ella era una mujer de hermoso cabello castaño rojizo, con ojos ambarinos, ciertamente parecidos a un gato, Era ágil, excelente tanto en magia como artes marciales, o al menos así se apreciaba en aquellas memorias. Ambos brujos estaban entrenando con tres jóvenes vestidos de blanco.

– Creo que es suficiente. –Expresó Godric. –Syaoran, ayúdame a recoger todo.

–Sí, padre. –Expresó un joven de 16 años. Su pelo, tan negro como igualmente desordenado como el de su padre; Sus ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas. Delante de ellos usaba unas gafas redondas. No era tan alto, sin embargo se parecía mucho a su progenitor.

–Has mejorado mucho en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

–Eso es natural, padre. El es muy bueno en esa área. –Comentó una segunda voz.

–Rei, tú me superas en las artes marciales. –Expresó el muchacho a su hermano.

El menor poseía el pelo negro también, pero a diferencia de su hermano, este es tan largo, aunque siempre lo traía amarrado en una coleta, llegaba hasta sus tobillos; sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre, su estatura se asemejaba con la de su hermano, a pesar de tener 15 años.

–No es para tanto. –Contestó el con una sonrisa.

Terminaron de recoger todo el material. Ingresaron al hogar en donde se encontraban su madre y una muchachita, posiblemente, su hermana menor. Ella era una jovencita de 13 años de cabello negro; sus ojos, con algunos rasgos felinos, con la tonalidad ámbar.

– ¡Ya está el almuerzo! –expresó la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Espero que mamá lo haya preparado, porque si Hay Lin lo hizo, hay que tener a la mano _pociones curativas._ –Dijo uno de los hermanos, con aire divertido.

– ¡Eres muy malo, Syaoran! –la muchacha sacó su lengua en señal de desagrado.

–No le hagas caso, Hey-Hey. –Terció Rei. –Sabes que sólo lo dice de dientes para afuera, porque bien que ingiere lo que preparas.

– ¡Gracias, Rei! –Exclamó con alegría.

–En fin, agradeceríamos mucho si ustedes, niños comienzan a comer, antes de que todo se enfríe. –Interrumpió su madre.

Después de la comida, los jóvenes se asearon y cambiaron. Syaoran usaba una túnica verde; la pequeña Hay Lin, un traje color jade; Rei, un conjunto oriental blanco. Los tres fueron al pueblo a comprar víveres.

Fueno era una aldea pequeña, pero situada en las cercanías de un río. Al pasar entre los puestos del mercado, se encontraron con los amigos del mayor de los Kon-Slambert. Uno de ellos era un muchacho alto, pelirrojo, con el rostro lleno de pecas y ojos azules. La otra, era una chica de cabello castaño, iris marrón.

–Hola chicos. –Expresó la joven, sonriendo. – ¿Nos podemos llevar a Syaoran un momento?

–Claro, Helen. –Dijo Rei. Se dirigió a su hermano. –Nos alcanzas en la tienda de pociones.

–Nos vemos entonces. –Se despidieron, mientras el dúo pelinegro observaba que el grupo de amigos se iba hacia la librería.

–Vaya, es extraño que entable amistad con ellos. –Musitó Hay Lin.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Ellos no son originarios de aquí. Recuerdo cuando llegaron al pueblo. Generalmente nuestro hermano no se juntaba con nadie, excepto con nosotros, por supuesto.

– ¿No te alegra que tenga amigos?

–Claro, no me malinterpretes, Rei.

Llegaron al recaudo. Comenzaron a escoger las frutas y los vegetables que su madre les había encargado, cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

– ¡Hola Rei! –una muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos ámbar lo saludaba con ahínco. Sin embargo sus facciones se enfriaron al ver a la pelinegra. –Hola, Hay Lin.

–Hola, Mao. –La miró con recelo.

–Me da gusto verte. –Mencionó Rei, tratando de cortar la tensión entre las chicas. – ¿También de compras? –Se dirigió a Mao.

–Sí, Rei. –Le sonrió. –Rai y yo. El dijo que iría a la carnicería y que nos veríamos aquí.

– ¿Has visto a Gao y a Kiki?

–Sí. Están con mi hermano. –Rió disimuladamente. –Espero que Gao no termine con toda la despensa.

–Eso esperemos. –Exclamó Rei.

–Por cierto, ¿su padre ha acabado su búsqueda?

–No. Aún no encuentra al _elegido._

–Es extraño. –Terció la más pequeña. –Mi papá ha probado el talismán con todos los niños de la aldea, pero ninguno es el _guardián_.

– ¿Ha hecho lo mismo con ustedes?

–Sí, Mao. –Mencionó el joven. –No ha brillado como no los ha comentado nuestro padre. Pero, noté algo diferente.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–La habitación se llenó de un olor a tierra. No había pasado con otros.

–Hermano ¿No estarás pensado…?

–Puede ser una probabilidad. Aunque no estoy seguro.

– ¿Qué el elegido esté entre ustedes? –Terció Mao. –No sería raro. Ustedes tres son los hijos del mago más poderoso del pueblo.

– ¡Mao! ¡Rei! ¡Hay Lin! –Exclamó una voz a lo lejos. Era de un joven de cabello negro, facciones gatunas y de tez morena. No estaba solo. Un muchacho alto, corpulento; y otro, pequeño y de pelo verde, los saludaban.

– ¡Chicos! –les sonrió Rei.

–Rai, ¿compraste lo que te pedí?

–Aquí tienes, Mao. –Le entregó un paquete de carne. –Espero que salga mejor que la vez anterior.

–Muy gracioso, hermano. –Siseó la chica de cabello rosa.

–A mí gustarme lo que Mao prepara. –Expresó el más alto. –Cocina muy bien.

–Gracias, Gao.

–Pero viniendo de alguien que embulle todo lo que encuentra a su paso, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda. –Sin embargo, el pequeño se alejó de Mao.

– ¡Kiki! ¡Ahora verás!

Todos empezaron a reírse de la situación. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, se despidieron. Los Kon se encaminaron hacia la botica, encontrándose con su hermano mayor. Entraron a la tienda, compraron pociones y salieron del establecimiento hacia su hogar.

– ¿De qué tanto hablabas con Helen y Roland? –Preguntó Hay Lin.

–Roland me invitó a su casa. –Respondió Syaoran. –Su hermano mayor se casa, creo que es con una bruja de las afueras de Denigrad.

–Ya veo. Me alegra por su familia. –Terció Rei.

–Su madre no está de acuerdo del todo, pero sabe que no puede interferir en la decisión de su hijo. En fin, ¿y ustedes se encontraron con alguna novedad?

–No, sólo encontramos a los chicos.

– ¿Hay Lin no trató de abalanzarse contra Mao?

–Muy gracioso, Syaoran. –Dijo con acidez la aludida.

–No entiendo tu odio hacia ella. –Expresó Rei.

–Ella es muy cercana a ti. Aún no quiero cuñada. –Agregó, molesta.

–Sin embargo, no te comportas igual con Syaoran.

–Es porque no le he dado motivos aún.

Llegaron a su casa. Le entregaron la despensa a su madre y cada uno fue a realizar diferentes actividades. Syaoran ingresó a la sala y comenzó a leer plácidamente un libro titulado _Defensas contra lo Oscuro._ Hay Lin, en ese instante se situaba junto a su hermano, acariciando a su gato, Kirara, un espécimen blanco, con la cola, la cara y las patas de un color gris. Rei, por su parte, no se encontraba dentro de la casa, sino en el jardín, observando el firmamento. No sabía porque, pero presentía que ese día algo cambiaría. Pensaba en el dije y en las palabras que las chicas habían discutido aquella tarde.

Empezaba a enfriar el ambiente, así que decidió ingresar a su hogar. Subía por las escaleras hacía su alcoba, cuando oyó a sus padres hablar desde el comedor. Se escondió detrás de una pared adyacente a la puerta de dicho cuarto. A sus oídos llegaron los siguientes comentarios:

– ¿Por qué no le dices a Hiwatari que has fracasado en la búsqueda? –preguntó Dai-Ming

– Le prometí que terminaría con esto. –le contestó Godric.

– Es demasiado riesgo para ti, que tal si los descubren.

– No podemos dejar las cosa así, está dictadura debe parar, es la razón que nos estamos rebelando contra ellos.

– Si ¿pero a que precio? ¿Al exterminar toda nuestra raza?

Su padre se quedó en silencio, pero al fin le contestó:

– Al menos lo habremos intentado, es mejor perecer que estar esclavizados por los alados.

No pudieron continuar discutiendo, debido a que una lechuza blanca arribó en medio de la mesa. Traía un pergamino.

– ¿De quien es?

– De Rowena.

– ¿Nuevas instrucciones? –dijo con indiferencia.

– No, al parecer no.

– ¿Entonces?

– Escucha. –y empezó a leer:

_Estimado Godric:_

_Disculpa por todas las molestias que te he dado, incluso acercar a tu matrimonio a una ruptura. Se que Dai-Ming está furiosa por todo lo que estamos haciendo. Sin embargo, hoy, es decir, el día que esta carta llegue a tus manos, la búsqueda que te he encomendado, acabará… _

_Dentro de seis meses nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora con los elegidos, siendo esa, nuestra última reunión._

_Rowena Hiwatari_

– ¿Qué querrá decir?

– No tengo la menor idea, Dai.

Se había recopilado suficiente información ¿Así que terminará el problema que asedia a su familia? Llegó a su habitación. Su hermano entró unos minutos después que él, con su libro en su mano. Lo dejó en el escritorio, se retiró los lentes y se talló los ojos. Se recostó en su cama, vio a Rei, quien miraba por la ventana.

– Algo te preocupa ¿cierto?

– Ah, sí. –Le empezó a contar lo sucedido.

–Bueno, La hechicera podría tener razón. –Comentó al final del relato. –Nuestro padre siempre habla de su capacidad de vidente.

– ¿Qué no creías en esas cosas? –Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

–Sabes que muy pocos magos predicen el futuro. Es famosa por eso en la comunidad mágica.

–Has olvidado que es una wingly.

–Piensas que al último momento, si fracasa todo, ella saldría airosa de esto ¿no es cierto?

–Tal vez. Jamás la he visto, ni la conozco, pero…

–No te preocupes, si papá confía plenamente en ella, yo también me fío de ella. Además es su amiga desde que eran niños y nunca lo ha defraudado.

–Está bien, por lo menos la juzgaré hasta que la conozca.

De pronto, Kirara entró furtivamente al cuarto de los chicos. Traía algo en la boca, aunque no se distinguía que era. Salió por la ventana, saltó al árbol que se encontraba cerca de la casa, bajó y se internó en una arboleda. Inmediatamente Hay-Lin entró a la habitación.

– ¿Dónde está Kirara?

–Acaba de Salir. –Le expresó Syaoran – A propósito ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

– ¿Dónde está Kirara? –repitió la joven

–No te preocupes Hey-Hey, ella regresará, nunca se ha escapado de la casa. –le habló Rei

–No es eso, ella trae una cosa, que si no la devolvemos a su lugar, creo que nuestros padres nos mataran por perderlo.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Bueno, Syao, es el… es el talismán.

– ¿Qué? –gritaron al unísono los chicos.

Sin perder tiempo, los jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar en donde el gato había desaparecido. Lo encontraron en una pradera cercana a la aldea. Sin embargo el minino volvió a huir de ellos, corrieron lo más rápido posible. Rei era el más ágil de los tres, así que pudo vislumbrarlo, y poco después logró atraparlo. Le quitó el dije de la boca. En ese momento, comenzó a brillar, sin embargo el joven no se dio cuenta de ello. Oyó las voces de sus hermanos llamándolo. Cuando se encontraron algo sucedió…

– ¡Rei! –gritaron al unísono.

En eso un tornado de polvo, envolvió al chico, impidiendo que los otros pudieran acercarse. Entre tanto escuchaba una voz firme, que claramente le decía…

_–"Los poderes de la Tierra y del norte te protegerán de hoy en adelante, Rei Kon, al mismo tiempo que tú podrás utilizarlos a tu voluntad. Encontrarnos es muy fácil, en las montañas nevadas del lejano Gloriano, con la ayuda del Ángel. "_

Cuando terminó el remolino, el joven se mostró sorprendido. Sus hermanos, preocupados por él, lo alcanzaron. El chico le entregó el gato a su hermana, aunque su mirada lucía ausente.

– ¿Estás bien? –le cuestionó Syaoran. – ¿Rei?

– ¿Qué te pasó, Rei? –terció su hermana.

Él salió del trance y decidió contarles todo lo sucedido. Sus hermanos también se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar toda esa información. Regresaron a casa.

–Jamás creí ser elegido por el tigre blanco. –Musitó.

– ¿Sabes por qué nuestro pueblo se llama los _White Tigers_? –le interrogó su hermano.

–Sí, por _Driger_. El tigre blanco que protegía nuestro pueblo. Pero hace décadas, huyó de aquí por los _Saints Shield_, magos que deseaban capturarlo.

–Así es. Ahora sabes en donde se ha ocultado.

–Gloriano es muy peligroso. –Dijo la pequeña. –Sólo hay nieve ahí. –De repente cambió el tema. –Chicos, ¿cómo le explicaremos esto a nuestros padres?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, buscando una respuesta en el otro. Sin embargo, no la hallaron. Syaoran, finalmente dijo:

–Tenemos que idear la forma de decírselo. Mamá dará el gritó en el cielo.


	5. Un Huracán entre la Tormenta

**_Capitulo Cuatro: Un huracán entre la Tormenta_**

Ahora veremos la vida del astuto Kinomiya, vivía en un pantano, lejos de la intromisión de los winglies y de los muggles, Magrad, Serdio. El vivía solo con sus hijos, desde que su mujer había muerto hace tres años por una terrible enfermedad. Su nombre era Nancy, provenía de una larga cadena sanguínea de hechiceros, su pelo era azul claro en su totalidad, ojos grises, inclusive se podría decir que tenía la misma fisonomía de los alados.

El primogénito de la familia, Hitoshi, tenía 20 años, había heredado el color del cabello de su madre, a excepción que era un poco más claro, sus ojos marrones, por parte de su padre, tenía grandes aptitudes en la magia, y como se había dicho antes, adquirió cualidades mismas de su progenitor. Por otra parte, Takao, de 14 años, como se mencionó, un desastre en hechizos, pociones, etc. El era un chico con un pelo de color azul intenso oscuro, sus ojos por su parte, eran marrones, en su estatura algo baja.

Ambos, recibían clases particulares de magia, en especial, enfocándose a las artes oscuras. Sus maestros se complacían sobre la inteligencia del hijo mayor de Kinomiya, pero se decepcionaban por el rendimiento del segundo. Aunque su padre solía decir de lo orgulloso que estaba de Hitoshi, a Takao no le afectaba en absoluto. Es más, él poseía amigos que lo apreciaban, aunque si le hubiera dicho a su papá de quien se trataban, le habría prohibido juntarse con ellos.

Como deben de imaginar, dos eran muggles y uno era un _sangre sucia. _Los primeros se llamaban Hiromi, (una chica de pelo y ojos castaños, con la cual el chico tenía discusiones, pero de todos modos siempre lo apoyaba), Daichi, (un pequeño de 12 años, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, igual en carácter que el mismo Takao) y Kouiji, quien era un gran mago, tanto en las armas como en los hechizos, y le enseñaba al joven Takao a diseñar nuevas ofensivas de ataque. Con ellos compartía los momentos, tanto los alegres, como los tristes, ya que en su familia no encontraba este respaldo.

Cierto día, cuando su padre se había ido a la comunidad mágica, los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos en su hogar. Aquel día estaba nublado, el joven Takao había salido al patio a entrenar con la katana, mientras Hitoshi, se hallaba adentro. Había llegado una carta hacía unas horas, meditaba acerca de su contenido…

_FB:_

– ¿Quién te ha enviado la carta? – el joven lustraba una casaca roja, pantalones blancos,botinesnegros. Preguntó a su progenitor, viendo que tenía en su hombro una lechuza blanca y un sobre en su mano.

–De la hechicera Hiwatari –le respondió, quien ese día llevaba un abrigo negro, debajo una capa de tonalidad verde caqui, calzado oscuro–al parecer querrá saber si ya encontré al guardián del _Dragón_, pero…

–…has buscado por todos lados, pero sin resultado alguno. –complementó.

–En fin, le contestaré lo de siempre. –la abre y comienza a leer en voz alta:

_Estimado Salazar:_

_De antemano te saludo a ti y a tu familia. Sé que Hitoshi no está conforme de que realices la búsqueda del predestinado, ya no debe preocuparse más, el día que recibas la presente, más bien en la tarde, el chico aparecerá. Te he de informarte que el tigre ya seleccionó al suyo, Godric se sorprendió por saber quien era, sin embargo confía mucho en él._

_La tormenta es una buena señal, deja el talismán en tu casa. El muchacho aparecerá, no lo reprimas, alégrate, porque el guardián es de Dragoon es de _Sangre Pura_. Nos veremos dentro de 5 meses, siendo la última vez que nos reunamos, pero la primera de los jóvenes._

_Rowena Hiwatari_

–_La tormenta es una buena señal_¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

– No lo sé, Rowena siempre con sus acertijos. Bueno, al menos Godric ya terminó con esto, aunque no mencionó nada acerca de su identidad del chico.

– Entonces ¿dejarás el medallón aquí?

– Sólo por si acaso, además confío en ti, sabrás cuidarlo bien. Debo irme, algunos magos me esperan. Necesito conocer que movimientos han hecho, además, algunos provienen de Gloriano…

_Fin FB_

Para el joven, fiarse de la mujer, no podía como su padre. Sus orígenes lo han hecho dudar si ella desea ayudarlos, o de lo contrario, extinguir la especie humana. Jamás la había conocido en persona, ni siquiera en un retrato. Se acercó al portón que daba al jardín. Tal vez fuera una simple coincidencia, pero las nubes anunciaban que se aproximaba una gran tormenta. Salió al patio en busca de su hermano. Vestía el típico traje que utiliza en el doyo de su abuelo. Aún estaba entrenando (N. A. Vaya eso no es de él, tal vez está enfermo).

–Takao, será mejor que entres a la casa, en unos momentos empezará a llover.

–Está bien. –miró hacia el cielo. –que extraño, esta mañana estaba soleado y de repente se nubló

–Creo que podría ser una señal, que algo extraordinario va a suceder…

Para su desgracia, les cayó un aguacero. Rápidamente, se fueron a refugiar a su casa. Cerraron la puerta, puesto que el viento soplaba con tal intensidad, lo cual había causado que las antorchas que se hallaban en ese pasillo, se apagaron. Ambos sacaron su varita.

– _¡Lumus! _–mencionó Hitoshi, mientras que la punta de la vara desprendía una luz blanca. –Haz lo mismo, a menos que quieras caminar a oscuras.

–Está bien. –empiezan a recorrer el pasillo

–Pronto llegará nuestro padre. A propósito hoy recibió una carta de Hiwatari.

–Eso no es novedad, cada semestre le manda una diciéndole que si ha encontrado al "elegido", pero le responde lo mismo, "_no aún no"_. Claro si sólo se dedica a buscar entre los magos de estirpe pura, debería también buscar entre los muggles, mestizos e impuros.

– ¿Crees que de esa clase de gente alguien podrá manejar a _Dragoon_?

– ¿_Dragoon_?

–Me parece que así se llama. En la carta, comentaba que hoy seleccionará a alguien. El tigre ya lo ha hecho. Me preguntó quien será.

Sin previo aviso, se escuchó un ruido, cosa que los asustó. Al parecer, alguien o algo había forzado la puerta que habían cerrado anteriormente. Se movieron hacía el lugar. En efecto, el portón yacía abierto.

– ¿Qué crees que lo haya hecho?

– No tengo la menor idea Takao. –en ese momento reaccionó. –Rápido, vamos a la sala… el talismán…

Se trasladaron hacia dicho lugar, sin embargo, no mostraba cambio alguno, ningún rasgo que mencionara. Entraron a la habitación, la cual era de un verde oscuro. La única luz, la cual daba el tono verdoso, provenía de la chimenea. Arriba de ella se encontraba un retrato de la difunta Nancy, engalanada con un vestido verde oscuro, donde se podría apreciar su belleza que tuvo en vida. Debajo de éste, un cojín negro donde estaba el amuleto. Se encontraban enfrente, dos sillones y un sofá azabaches. En la esquina, unas espadas, tanto de acero como de madera (Katana). El mayor obstaculizó la entrada, mientras el menor iba por otro florete.

–Toma –le dijo a su hermano, mostrándole un ejemplar de acero, con el mango color azul-jade. –supongo que si alguien desea ingresar aquí, luchará contra nosotros. (N. A. Oh, piensa, entonces si está grave)

–Nadie podrá romper esta barrera, a menos que sea un hechicero muy poderoso.

Esperaron sigilosamente. El intruso debería revisar esta habitación, tarde o temprano. Se oía claramente la tormenta que sucedía en el exterior, cada vez, más fuerte. Relámpagos, truenos y el viento que soplaba con tanta rabia. Sin darse cuenta, la luz de la chimenea se apagó. De este lugar surgió una especie de tornado azul. El dije fue absorbido por éste, mientras ellos fueron alejados hasta la pared contraria a éste.

– ¡NO! –gritó Hitoshi, trato de moverse, pero una fuerza misteriosa se lo impedía. –Rayos, no puedo levantarme.

– ¿QUÉ DICES? –pero Takao se dio cuenta que el no había sido paralizado

–Ve por el talismán…

–Pero…

–No te preocupes por mí, haz lo que te ordeno. Si cae en malas manos, sería el fin de la rebelión…

–Pero…

–Solo hazlo…

Takao se dirigió al torbellino con cierta dificultad. Lo envolvió. Entre todo ese viento arremolinado halló al dije, o tal vez, el amuleto lo halló a él. En ese preciso instante, comenzó a brillar. Escuchó una voz:

–"_La magia del viento y del oeste te resguardarán, _Takao Kinomiya_, a pesar que estoy en otro país, el tiempo de encontrarnos se acerca, buscadme en la Montaña del Dragón Mortal, tierra de mis ancestros. Serás ayudado tanto por el _Hechicero_, como su elegido, quién te auxiliará en como utilizar las energías del aire" _

Cuando acabó de extinguirse el huracán, el joven todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado. La habitación estaba inmaculada, como si nada hubiera sucedido, incluso las llamas de la chimenea brillaban a todo su esplendor. En el chico, el amuleto se hallaba en su cuello.

–Vaya, cuando nuestro padre se entere de esto... –por fin habló Hitoshi.

–Eh… yo… -aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Bueno, él jamás buscó en nosotros, eso sí que es una sorpresa, el elegido enfrente de sus narices…

–Sin embargo¿dónde queda la montaña que mencionó la voz? –todavía no se creía lo ocurrido, pero recordaba parte de lo que mencionó aquel ente.

–En Mille Sesseau, al norte del "Bosque que siempre está verde", aunque colinda también con la _Tierra Prohibida_, La Capital Kaadessa…

– ¿No es el centro de gobierno de los winglies?

–Así es. Vaya lugar que eligió _Dragoon_. En fin, lo que queda de tiempo tendrás que entrenarlo en magia y defensa…

– ¿QUÉ?

–Eres bueno en el ataque, paro muy malo para la defensa, los hechizos, tu exceso de confianza lo complica, debemos trabajar en ello.

–No es justo¿no podremos esperar hasta pasado mañana?

–Está bien. Por lo menos me alegro que seas tú el elegido…

– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Nada. Sólo debemos esperar a nuestro padre.

La tormenta había acabado. Hacía un poco de frío, aún no atardecía. Se dirigieron al recibidor, donde aguardarían la llegada de Salazar, imagínense la cara de sorpresa que pondrá cuando se entere que Takao fue el seleccionado, cuando pudo haber sido Hitoshi.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

**Opinen sobre la trama de la historia, quisiera saber si tengo más de 4 lectores. Por lo menos, si no esta interesante, hagánlo saber. Corre un rumor de que no podemos contestar Reviews en el fic, aasí que lo haré por medio de Correo electrónico.**


	6. En una Cueva

**_Capitulo Cinco: En una Cueva_**

Ahora nos trasladaremos hacia el valle de Tiberoa, lo que después se convertirá en el Cañón de la gravedad corrompida, con la honrada Mizuhara. Al igual que Godric y Salazar, buscaba con afán al joven que tendría en su poder al grandioso _Draciel_. Su marido, Zacarías, era un muggle de pelo castaño rojizo, tez morena, ojos café oscuro, que a diferencia de Dai-Ming, apoyaba a su cónyuge, inclusive con sus conocimientos en armas winglies, también hacía para los humanos que iniciaban la rebelión. En su caso sólo frecuentaban algunas personas. Cerca de su hogar se encontraba la casa de Gigantos, aunque ellos deseaban liberarse tanto como los humanos, no se llevaban bien con esta ultima especie, por lo cual, no se acercaban a ellos en absoluto.

Aquellas personas eran en su totalidad, gente sin poder mágico, especialmente amigos de sus hijos. Pensaban en el día que se liberarían de los alados, se entrenaban para formar parte de ese movimiento. Sus nombres son Mike, Ed, Stan, y Emi, a diferencia de los demás, era una chica, de cabellera anaranjada, con gafas, pequeña, con 13 años de edad. Los chicos por su parte, el primero tenía un pelo castaño claro, alto; el segundo, era moreno, también alto; el tercero, musculoso, no muy alto, con pelo azul oscuro. Helga se encargaba de darles clases, ayudarlos en sus ideales, trazando planes, obteniendo armaduras de buena calidad.

Su hijo Maximiliano, ahora de 14 años, poseía cabello rubio, con unos ojos azules, que sólo se podían comparar con el mar, sus motas singulares debajo de estos. Tenía estatura media. Su personalidad agrada a varios familiares de él, el optimismo con el cual veía la vida, contagiaba a cualquiera que lo mirara. Siempre pensaba en la esperanza de algún día de liberarse de los opresores. Conocía la razón porque su madre se encargaba de dirigir un pequeño grupo de rebeldes, examinaba a cada joven, si alguno de ellos era elegido por la tortuga, sin embargo, el talismán no mostraba cambio alguno.

El tenía una hermana, que nació hace 9 años, su nombre era Julieta, idéntica a su madre, con excepción de las pecas de su rostro. Sólo una vez viajaron al pueblo de los hechiceros, (donde les compraron una varita y una lechuza de color gris, llamada Frank). De ahí en adelante, no habían abandonado el valle, hasta hace unos meses, como el día de hoy. El joven vestía un pantalón naranja, playera amarilla y una capa verde, traía una mochila consigo. Mientras la niña, una de color blanco, blusa y pescador turquesa.

Su madre los llevó a las cercanías de la playa. A pesar de ser un lugar muy hermoso, estaba desértico en cuando vida inteligente se podría decir. Habían terminado de entrenar. Se disponían a descansar. Max aprovechó esta oportunidad, se aventuró por el lugar, hasta que halló una cueva grande. Ingresó en ella. El sonido que producían las olas al chocar contra la playa y el rompeolas, se escuchaba claramente dentro de ésta. Le gustaba mucho estar ahí. Recordaba lo que sucedió ayer, cuando una lechuza blanca, demasiado conocida, entró por la ventana de su cuarto:

_FB_

Era tarde cuando llegó el ave. Max vestía una túnica amarilla y una sobretúnica verde oscuro. Traía dos cartas, una dirigida a su madre y otra… destinada a él. Se dirigió al comedor donde toda la familia estaba reunida. Le entregó a Helga la que le correspondía, mientras él se guardó en su bolsillo la suya:

–Bueno, mamá¿quién te escribió? -preguntó

–Rowena, apuesto que me pide nuevamente respuestas acerca del talismán. –abre el sobre y empieza a leer.

_Querida Helga:_

_En primera saludo a toda tu familia. Debo comunicarte que el _dragón_ y el _tigre_ ya han elegido a sus predestinados. No te preocupes, la espera habrá terminado para ti, el día siguiente que recibas esta carta._

_Quiero pedirle un favor muy importante a tu esposo, que fabrique seis espadas. El metal que utilizará para el filo de las mismas, las enviaré con unas personas de mi confianza, dentro de dos meses. _

_Nos reuniremos por última vez, dentro de un cuatrimestre, con los chicos._

_Rowena Hiwatari_

– ¡Que suerte! Al menos, ellos ya no tendrán algún problema.

– ¡Eso es fantástico! –Interrumpió la pequeña. –Significa entonces…

–Es lo que dice Rowena, tal vez mañana lo encontremos. ¡Ah, también me mandó el modelo del arma! Zac¿crees poder hacerlo? –le da el plano.

–Mmm, sí tardaré por lo máximo un trimestre, confiando que si traen el filo ya hecho para la fecha indicada en la carta, estarán listas en cuanto te reúnas de nuevo con ellos.

– ¡Excelente! Podré decirle a Emi que venga ayudarnos…

Cuando terminaron su charla, Max se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto. Sacó el sobre de su bolsillo, se recostó en su cama. Lo abrió, se dio cuenta que era la hermosa caligrafía de la hechicera Hiwatari. Comenzó a leer:

_Estimado joven Mizuhara:_

_Como adivinaré, has escuchado la correspondencia que le envié a tu madre. Personalmente yo te escribí con la razón de pedirte una cosa, mañana, cuando termines de entrenar a la playa, ingresa a la cueva Caracol, donde habitúas escuchar las olas del mar. _

_Ahí te esperará una muchacha de nombre Damia, te entregará ciertos objetos. Ella te explicará su uso. Hoy a la media noche, la tortuga _Draciel_ elegirá a su destinado, aunque éste lo sabrá hasta mañana. _

_R. H._

Fin del FB

–No me explico porque me pidió tal cosa, -pensó el joven. –bueno, al menos yo cumplí, pero no encuentro a la chica.

De pronto, escucho un chapoteo. En un principio, lo asustó, sin embargo, a medida que se iba acercando, notaba que alguien nadaba hacia él. No podía ser una… una sirena, puesto que no tenía cola, sin embargo, tampoco podía ser humana, por la agilidad en el nado.

–Hola, tú debes ser Maximiliano Mizuhara. –salió del agua, situándose a su lado, una niña de aproximadamente 12 años, su cabello era verde y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos de un castaño rojizo, en su rostro tenía cuatro marcas, dos en cada mejilla, compuestas de añiles escamas en forma de triángulo, (N. A.: no es familiar de Kai) vestía un pantalón y blusa aguamarina.

–No, sólo Max, ese apellido es del predestinado de _Draciel_…

–Mi nombre es Damia, si te resulto extraña, soy mitad sirena, mitad humana. Bueno, a lo importante. –sacó de su bolsa hecha de algas y fibras marinas, piedras preciosas del tamaño de pelotas de golf. –como ya lo sabes, la bruja semi-winglie me ha enviado para darte esto. Cada una correspondiente a cada espada, si lo notas, es del mismo material de que el dije está hecho, hasta tiene algo de los entes sagrados.

– ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

–Claro, Mizuhara, aunque ya has hecho la primera

– ¿por qué te envió a ti y no a alguien mayor, si no te incomoda la cuestión?

–Por el simple hecho que puedo nadar a profundidades que para un humano ordinario, es imposible alcanzar. Muchos tritones y ondinas quieren liberarse de los alados, por eso ofrecieron estas gemas a la hija de Helios.

–Bueno, otra cosa¿por qué me llamas _Mizuhara_?

–Ella me mencionó que así te llamase, toma. –le entrega el zafiro.

En ese instante, comienza a brillar. De su mochila se rasga una parte, de la cual un objeto, brillando de morado, sale. Lo coge, al mismo tiempo que una tromba lo envuelve.

– ¡Es el talismán! –se dijo. –Pero¿cómo llegó a mi alforja? –escucho una voz, como les había pasado a los otros…

–Max Mizuhara_, el agua y el oriente te protegen. El tiempo de reunirnos se acerca, me hallarás rumbo a las Islas Rouge, cerca de Aglis. No te preocupes por la zona, existen aliados ahí, entre ellos el inteligente Savan. El mago te auxiliará en mi búsqueda…_

Termino el tornado de agua. La chica no se inmutó ante el fenómeno que había presenciado. Es más, mostraba una sonrisa al rubio.

–Aglis, _la ciudad del conocimiento_¿eh? He ido por ese lugar. Es completamente desértico, a excepción de que humanos viven en las islas, a pesar que es una metrópolis winglie. Es cierto, casi lo olvido, te entrego las restantes.

–_Reparo_. –Apuntó con su varita a su morral. –Jamás imagine que fuera el elegido.

–Tienes suerte, al menos tú podrás ayudar más que yo en esta guerra.

– ¿Qué hago con esto?

–Es obvio. Cada piedra va en la espada que le corresponde. Hay pero no conoces estas, el topacio, el ámbar y el jade blanco. Las dos primeras son de _Strata Dragoon y Dalia Fairywood. _La tercera, pertenece a la bruja que ayudará a encontrar a estos entes, según las palabras de Hiwatari Debo irme¡adiós! –terminando esto saltó al agua.

–Oye espera… -sin embargo, la joven semi-sirena ya había salido de la cueva.

– ¡Max! –gritó la pequeña Julieta. – ¡Max, ya nos vamos¿Dónde estás?

Guardo las joyas en su mochila. El chico salió de la gruta. Se reunió con su hermana. Ella notó que él traía el talismán en el cuello.

–Mamá te regañará por haberlo trasladado hasta acá¿qué tal si lo pierdes?

–No te imaginas lo que me acaba de ocurrir… –Le explicó todo, dejándola muy sorprendida…

Ha pasado una semana, lejos de Tiberoa, la lechuza retorna a su hogar. Nos trasladaremos hasta el desierto, en Ululara, Frontera de la Muerte. Situada en una cañada, esta ciudadela winglie se puede apreciar, a pesar de estar oculta por dunas de arena. Un oasis a decir verdad. El ave entra a una suntuosa mansión. Llega a los hombros de su dueña.

–Hola Artemisa, veo que Helga ya me ha enviado su respuesta. –le menciona Rowena, vestida con una túnica blanca y una sobretúnica marina, parece que los años no han pasado por ella, sigue tan joven como cuando tenía 28 años.

–Así que todos los entes sagrados ya han seleccionado a sus guardianes. –le comenta un hombre que aparenta tener 29, pero en realidad, es un año mayor que Hiwatari. Era rubio oscuro, asemejándose al ámbar prieto, largo hasta los hombros, tez blanca, ojos color canela. Vestía una camisa de cuello de tortuga roja, con una capa verde hoja, con ciertos adornos dorados, pantalones beige y botas cafés.

–Bueno, no todos, Charlie, aún faltan _Strata Dragoon_ y _Dalia Fairywood_.

–Ya veo, entonces es el momento de…

–Sí, lo sé. –deja la carta sobre un escritorio, en donde se hayan las respuestas de Godric y Salazar. –Es duro separarnos de nuestros hijos, sin embargo, su destino ya está escrito. Confío plenamente en ellos.

–Creo que ya es tiempo que se los entregues, Rowena. –saca de un cofre, la pequeña caja que su esposa usó hace 10 años. –Toma.

–_Dranzer, Dranzaria Angeligth y Dragoonary Wizard_, decidieron que sus destinados fueran de nuestra familia, sin embargo me preocupa el fénix, es la primera vez que… no sé que va a pasar.

–No te angusties, Kai no permitirá que caiga en malas manos. Además, Alan e Iris estarán con él, tampoco dejarán que pase algo catastrófico para nuestra raza.

–Tienes razón. Mañana será el último día que estemos juntos, por lo menos por dos años no los volveremos a ver… ellos empezarán su viaje antes que los otros chicos…

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

_**Sele-Chan: **Muchas gracias por tu RR, la narración la lleva una tercera persona (o sease yo). Quien la escucha... los lectores. Si, me descubriste, (aunque creo que no eres la única), algo de HP, más solamente ciertos aspectos, puesto que todavía no quiero entremezclar,El trío mágico de JKR, con el grupo deAT, aunque, si he pensado hacer un fic-crossover de estas obras._

_Sigan leyendo, comenten, opinen, yo que sé, paratratar de mejorarlo..._

_Sayounara!_


	7. La Aventura Comienza

_**Capítulo Seis: La Aventura Comienza**_

Como ya se menciono antes, la bruja Hiwatari, vivía en una de las ciudades de los alados. Ella es la hija de Helios, consejero de Melbu Fragma. Sin embargo también es la dama de honor y compañía de Charles Fragma, la hermana del gobernante de los winglies. Ella vivía con su esposo y con sus tres hijos. Además de algunos magos que fueron refugiados por esta familia. Los hijos de Rowena recibían clases en una especie de colegio, junto a los chicos descendientes de winglies. Los Hiwatari eran respetados, por la cercanía que tenían a los líderes de su raza, pero eran, en cierto modo, repudiados, simplemente porque este trío sobresalían con sus aptitudes en hechizos, el buen manejo de las armas y en magia realizada con el simple hecho de pensarla.

El día que a Rowena le había llegado la carta de Helga, los chicos se encontraban en su escuela. Era el receso. Perseguían sigilosamente a una chica de cabello platino.

– ¿Listos? –les preguntó su hermana, quien engalanaba un vestido blanco con celeste. Poseía el cabello gris azuloso, al igual que ellos.

– ¡Listos! –le contestaron los jóvenes, uno de ellos vestía un traje albo, pero con tonalidades negras y marinas. El otro, mucho más alto que su hermano, nívea su vestimenta, con tonalidades grises y verdes. No podían usar túnicas, puesto sólo los humanos lo hacen. Tenían que utilizar ropas winglies.

– ¡_Demaius!_ –dijeron los chicos al unísono, mientras su hermana realizaba un conjuro para alejar a las personas del lugar. La joven a la que perseguían se desmayó.

– ¡Rápido, no sé cuanto tiempo podré resistir más¡Llévenla a un salón!

Hicieron lo que les ordenó. (N. A.: Ya quisiera que mis verdaderos hermanos me obedecieran). Al cabo de unos minutos, ella ingresó al aula. Cerró, roció en la puerta una sustancia verdosa.

–Sostenla Alan. –ella sacó una varita de su bolsillo, larga, de madera de caoba. La colocó en su sien, rápidamente, unos hilillos de plata se pegaron a ésta.

–Iris¿para qué necesitamos sus recuerdos? Nos meteremos en problemas, es la sobrina de Fausto, la mano derecha de Fragma.

–Kai, dame el frasco.

–Toma. –le dijo con indiferencia.

–Respondiendo a tú pregunta Al, en ella se encuentra algo de nuestro interés. Hace unos días, en los servicios de las chicas, oí sobre las sospechas que se han levantado en todo Ululara. Muchos han fijado que dentro de la sociedad winglie hay traidores…

– ¿quieres saber si están detrás de nuestros padres? –comentó Kai, algo sorprendido por la noticia.

– Sí, por eso necesito esto. –Muestra el frasco, pero ahora lleno de un líquido plateado. –Podríamos dejarla aquí, sin embargo, hay que volverla a su estado normal. –sale del salón.

–No comprendo a tu hermana. –dijo Alan, moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

–Muy gracioso, para tu desgracia, también es la tuya. –expresó, él fue a la puerta. –Iris ya volvió a hacer el hechizo, rápido.

Los chicos sacaron a la joven, le aplicaron el encantamiento a cierta distancia, (_¡Enevarte!_), se levanto y siguió como si nada estuviera pasando. Había acabado el receso. Alan volvió a su clase, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos regresaban a la suya.

–Iris, es la primera vez que te arriesgas demasiado, nunca lo pensé de ti.

–Creo que es hora de terminar con esto, Kai, en casa hablaremos de esto. –mencionó si ver a su hermano.

–Hum… -fue lo único que le contestó.

Pasaron a la clase de Historia. Como siempre, aburrida, sin embargo se forzaron a si mismos a copiar los apuntes. El maestro era un winglie mayor, por lo que debería tener unos 3,000 años, (N. A.: esta especie es muy longeva, por eso, los padres de ellos, no envejecen), sin embargo solamente hablaba y hablaba, (N. A. ¿se le es conocida la escena?). Finalizó la clase al cabo de una hora.

Ahora se dirigían a Esgrima. Esa asignatura les encantaba. Aparte que se impartía en el patio, era emocionante para ellos, en especial, cuando ambos se enfrentaban. Al término de ésta, el sujeto que la impartía, les comentó sobre un arma que se había fabricado hace unos días, la _Dragon Búster_, capaz de exterminar a los _Dragoons_. Eso les causó dentro de sí un nerviosismo, pero disimularon al no mostrarlo ante los demás. Entraron de nuevo al edificio.

–Que bien, lo único que nos faltaba, un arma que pueda destruir a los _caballeros dragón_. ¿Qué puede ser peor?

–Cálmate, Iris.

–Está bien, por suerte sólo nos resta la clase de Encantamientos.

Al concluir el horario escolar se reunieron con su hermano. Se dirigieron al transportador, un círculo de verde fosforescente, cuando se activó, dos haces de luz, en forma diagonal los rodeó. Una luz vertical del mismo color, los hizo desaparecer. En otro transportador, se realizaba la misma acción. Ahí reaparecieron. Caminaron las calles pavimentadas de mármol gris y blanco. Llegaron a su casa. Entraron a la biblioteca.

–Tengo algo que comentarles –mencionó Alan, al mismo tiempo que su aspecto cambiaba al original. Era un chico de 17 años, que se podría decirse que era la viva imagen de su padre, a excepción que su cabello es de un tono más claro y es más largo, siempre lo trae amarrado en una coleta. Como se ha visto, es un joven justo, inteligente, leal, tranquilo, sereno, caritativo, aunque esta apariencia puede modificarse si se le hace enfadar, podría causar daño a la persona que lo irritó.

– ¿Eh? –contestaron al unísono los gemelos. También volvieron a su semblante natural. Ambos poseen 16 años, son idénticos hasta el último detalle, con excepción claro que la chica tenía un pelo lacio y largo, como el de su madre, con un flequillo plateado, mientras el chico, su cabello era alborotado, eso sí, bicolor como el de ellas. Ambos tenían ojos escarlatas, carácter frío, un poco antisociales, no demuestran con facilidad sus sentimientos, como se ha observado.

–En la clase de Artefactos Mágicos, nos informaron que fabricaron la _Dragon Block Staff_, obstruye el poder de los _Dragoons_ y de los dragones.

– ¿Y decías que no podría irnos peor, eh Iris? –mencionó con ironía Kai, mientras se recargaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos.

–Muy gracioso, me muero de la risa. –contestó con sarcasmo. –Al, antes de la linda interrupción de nuestro hermano –lo miró con cierto enojo, a lo que él respondió con un simple "Hum", y desvió su mirada. –En Esgrima nos comentaron acerca de la _Dragon Búster_… –le empezó a contar.

–Melbu Fragma ha ideado la manera de contrarrestar los poderes de los dragones. Debemos advertirle a nuestro tío. ¿Iris que haces? –le cuestiona al ver que saca algo de una vitrina.

–El _Pensadero_¿Qué otra cosa? –traía en sus manos un caldero con una piedra con escritos rúnicos, adentro de éste había una sustancia parecida a aire licuado, de tonalidad plateada. Lo puso sobre una mesa. –Kai, dame el frasco.

–Hum. –se lo entrega. –Te lo repetiré de nuevo, hoy tomaste un riesgo demasiado alto.

– ¡Exacto, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Kai, sé que lo hacías por nuestros padres, pero ¿y si nos descubrían?

–Entonces no me hubieran ayudado. –les expresó cortadamente, al mismo tiempo que echaba los pensamientos de la winglie al pensadero.

–Eres nuestra hermana, "por desgracia" somos tu familia, así que no nos quitarás de encima mientras te apoyemos ¿Cierto Kai, –movió su cabeza en modo afirmativo –mira, hasta el amargado está acorde conmigo.

–Eh… Gracias. –detonándose una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella posa sus dedos en sus labios. –hace tiempo que no sonreía. –pensó. Saca su varita y empieza a remover el contenido del caldero. –volviendo a esto, escuchen y vean.

Tocaron la sustancia. Sintieron que se trasladaban a otro lugar. En él, se veían unas imágenes dentro de una habitación, en la cual se encontraban unos winglies adultos con esta chica, deben ser sus padres. Se nota que discutían de algo…

–Muchos humanos se están organizando, según nos menciona El Gobernante Fragma, ha ordenado que reforcemos la seguridad en cada ciudad, en especial en Kaadessa…

– ¿Han encontrado a los iniciadores? –inquirió la mujer

–Por ahora, lo único que sabemos quien los dirige se hace llamar "Emperador Díaz". Sin embargo, existen los rumores que aún hay magos…

–Imposible, papá, fueron exterminados ¿no, a causa de la tonta leyenda de los guardianes…

–Muchos piensan que puede ser cierta, Cidene, habría los astutos que lograron escapar. Incluso, puede que haya entre nosotros los organizadores…

– ¿por ejemplo?

–Hay winglies que respetan a la familia de Helios y a la de Vhartel, pero algunos, apuntan directamente a sus hijos, pero no hay pruebas suficientes, además que esos clanes son de un linaje de alados, y de los más poderosos, después de los soberanos.

Iris no quiso permanecer un minuto más. Retornó a la biblioteca. Lo que sospechaba era cierto, entonces sus padres estaban en riesgo. Su progenitor era descendiente directo de Vhartel, aunque jamás había simpatizado con su abuelo, sabía que él era una alado, mientras su abuela, Angelina, era una hechicera. Debía advertirles a Rowena y a Charlie.

– Sabemos que estás preocupada. Es la primera vez que no te muestras tan fuerte. –le mencionó su hermano mayor, una vez que los chicos también salieron de los recuerdos de Cidene. Ella no le hizo caso, abrió la puerta, pero al no fijarse, se tropezó con alguien que había querido entrar a donde ellos estaban.

–Hey, deberías fijarte por donde vas, ángel mío. –La sostuvo justo a tiempo, antes que ella cayera al suelo. Era su padre.

–Lo siento, mi mente estaba en otro sitio.

–No hay cuidado. He venido a buscarlos, su madre y yo queremos conversar con ustedes. A propósito¿qué están haciendo? –preguntó al ver el pensadero.

–Eh… un proyecto del colegio, eh… una poción. –mintió rápidamente Alan

– ¿los tres? –cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Eh… si, yo les estaba enseñando como hacerla…

– ¿con el pensadero?

–Yo lo utilice, padre. –Murmuró la joven –nosotros también debemos decirles algo.

–En fin, vamos al estudio.

Se trasladaron a esa habitación, la cual se encontraba en el mismo piso. Dentro de ella, Rowena los esperaba, con la caja abierta y las respuestas de sus amigos sobre la mesa. Su ave ya no estaba. Se había quitado los anteojos, vio a sus hijos con cierta tristeza.

–Como saben, muchos de nosotros hemos participado en esto de la rebelión…

–Madre, algunos winglies…

–Lo sé, mi niña, por eso, dentro de poco será el fin de mi rol en esta guerra. ¿Recuerdan que les mencioné acerca de los _guardianes_?

–Sí –respondieron al unísono los jóvenes.

–_El Tigre, El Dragón y La Tortuga_, han seleccionado a sus elegidos. _El Ave de fuego_, decidió no sólo tener uno, sino que será dominado por aquellos que posean la mirada del elemento al que pertenece este espíritu, el _Ángel_ cuidará de los protegidos de Dranzer y de Driger, además del suyo, mientras el _Hechicero_ tendrá afinidad con los dragones, resguardándolos a ellos y a sus predestinados. Además de la tortuga.

– ¿Entonces, ya están los guardianes…?

–Alan, solamente faltaban los tres primeros, más aparte los de _Dalia Fairywood y Strata Dragoon_. Hace 10 años, el _Fénix_, seleccionó a nuestra familia, por así decirlo. El _Ángel _eligió a su predestinado, cuando ésta tenía 8 años. El _Mago_, su guardián tenía 9 cuando se decidió por él.

– ¿Quiénes son?

– ¿Aún no lo adivinas, mi joven alquimista? –se acercó a él– ¿Recuerdas algo?

– Alan y yo estábamos aquí, jugando. Nos escondimos de Kai. Era un atardecer. Los amuletos estaban sobre el escritorio. Algo sucedió…

– Fuimos envueltos en ráfagas de luz y oscuridad, Iris. Escuchamos voces, se dirigieron primero a ti… "Iris Meridell,_ cambiarás tu apellido a _Hiwatari,_ será tu nombre de hoy en adelante, aunque puedas manejar a mi protegido, _Dranzer_, la luz y del sol necesita una guardiana de un poder extraordinario, en mi lugar te brindaré mis dones y mi cuidado. Contrarrestarás el poder del astro de plata, creando un equilibrio. Búscame en Denigrad, La Ciudad de la Vida"_

–Exacto, después se refirieron a ti: "Alan_, descendiente del _Águila Sabia_, poseerás el mismo apellido que tus hermanos, aún cuando no puedas manejar al ave de fuego. La oscuridad y la luna, dispensan de un ser de altísimo poder, pero que también un excelso grado de fuerza de voluntad, debido al gran peligro que ronda al usarlo. Encuéntrame en Dead Malfyl, la Metrópolis de la Muerte" _

–Esperen¿ustedes son los elegidos? –dijo sorprendido Kai

–Mi dulce fénix¿por qué crees que los he llamado así?

–Mamá significa que él también…

–Lo vuelvo a repetir, ángel mío, Dranzer, hace 10 años, tomó su decisión. –la miró dulcemente.

–Pero si yo no he tenido contacto con el dije…

– ¿En serio? Cuando tenías 6 años, estabas en mi regazo, tú me lo quitaste por accidente… -le dirigió una sonrisa.

–Cuando un tornado de fuego nos encubrió a ambos… diciéndonos…

– "_El más joven de tus niños, _Kai Meridell, _ahora _Hiwatari_, será mi guardián por toda la eternidad, una y otra vez que reencarnemos, nos volveremos a encontrar. Todos los poseedores de ojos de mi elemento, podrán utilizar mi poder, si llegan a ganar mi confianza. El fuego y poderes del sur te serán brindados, con ayuda de tu hermana y el _Ángel_, guíate a Serdio, en la zona volcánica" _

–Sí eso fue.

– Ahora es el tiempo que vuelvan a sus manos. –saca los tres talismanes de la caja, en ese momento, brillan intensamente, uno de rojo, otro de blanco y el último de azul marino. Se los entrega –y el momento para empezar su travesía.

– ¿Qué? –gritaron al unísono

–Le harán un favor a su madre, irán a la tierra de los elfos. Rivellwood

–Padre, pero eso se encuentra…

–Lo sé en las tierras adyacentes a Serdio.

–Pero además, se dirigirán a Tiberoa. Deberán entregar lo que la gente hermosa les dé.

–Volverán para dentro de tres meses a Serdio, en el Bosque, adyacente a un lago, los demás elegidos los esperarán, de preferencia en la madrugada, cuando la niebla empieza alzar.

–Sin embargo, nos llevará más tiempo en dirigirnos a esos lugares…

–No, Alan, contarán con trasporte. Iris toma esta flauta de plata, cada vez que la toques, dicho trasporte aparecerá. Llegarán justos de tiempo con los otros chicos. No se pierdan del camino.

– ¿cuándo nos vamos? –preguntó Kai

–Mañana al amanecer

– ¿Mañana? -contestaron al unísono los jóvenes

– Así que comiencen a preparar sus cosas. Un favor más, Alan te encargo este cofrecillo. Contiene los amuletos restantes, sin embargo, no están forjados. Una hechicera se les reunirá, aunque lo duden en un principio, ella terminará mi trabajo. Duerman pronto.

Salieron del estudio, subieron al tercer piso, rumbo a sus habitaciones. En el pasillo, se detuvieron en seco, se vieron unos a otros. El silencio era incómodo, hasta que alguien habló:

–Bueno¿se esperaban esto, quiero decir, ser los predestinados? –preguntó Alan

–Por mi parte es grandioso, al menos las sospechas se acabarán, eso espero. Por otro lado, me alegra que… ustedes vayan conmigo, si voy a discutir con otros, por lo menos tendré quien me apoye. –le responde Iris, a ambos les da un beso fugaz en su mejilla y entra a su habitación.

– ¿Qué mosca le pico?

–No me preguntes. Pero estoy de acuerdo con ella. Será fascinante cambiar de modo de vida, para variar. No volver a ver al montón de winglies que tengo como compañeros, eso será lo bueno. –le expresó Kai, el también ingresó a su cuarto.

–Así que se van –dijo una voz

–Hola Lavitz. –le mencionó a un joven rubio de cabello al estilo corte militar, facciones duras, ojos verdes, tez entre blanca y morena. Vestía una capa verde oscuro, camisa gris, unos pantalones café y botines blancos. Tenía la misma estatura que él.

– ¿También Kai e Iris? –mencionó una voz fría.

– Yuriy¿tú también estabas escuchando¿Hay alguien más que falta por aparecer? –se sorprendió al ver a un joven de la misma edad de sus hermanos, pelirrojo, ojos violetas, tez blanca. Lucía una túnica blanco con tonos naranjas, una sobretúnica azul marino, zapatos negros.

–Solamente nosotros dos, fue por accidente¿a dónde vas Yuriy? –pero no le respondió. –En fin, queremos ayudarlos a empacar aunque solamente seamos sir…

–No lo son, al menos para mí. Son nuestros amigos y tiene derecho a saberlo. ¿Dónde están los demás?

–Dimitri (hermano de Yuriy, se parecía a él, con excepción que tenía 10 años, sus ojos eran verde azulados, y su cabello era mucho más corto) e Iván (pelo morado, chaparro, nariz de pinocho), en las cocinas, Sergei (rubio, alto, tosco) y Boris (cabello y ojos lavanda, alto), buscando armas para ustedes…

–No deberían hacerlo…

–Es un favor que le debemos a la Hechicera Rowena, ella nos hizo pasar por muggles cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados por los winglies, además de acogernos en su casa.

–Gracias. Necesitaremos algunas pociones, ayúdame a traer algunas.

Mientras tanto, Yuriy había ido con Kai. A pesar que el bicolor lo negara, entre ellos había una especie de amistad, por así decirlo.

–Así que se van¿eh? –le cuestionó con indiferencia

–Sí, -contestó fríamente

–Bueno, al menos no tendremos aquí al mandón de Kai.

–Muy gracioso. Ustedes deberán entrenar mientras no estemos.

–Con la ayuda de Rowena y de Charlie, mejoraremos. Serán generosos, pero son muy estrictos en cuanto a entrenar ¿Cómo lo ha tomado, Iris?

–Piensa que es grandioso este asunto. –Miró al pelirrojo– ¿la extrañarás?

–Eh… yo… este… –de pronto se puso nervioso ante la pregunta, acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

–Kai, necesitaremos un poco de mandrágora, -entró la chica al cuarto. -lleva por… ah, hola Yuriy. –lo saludo al darse cuenta de su presencia.

–Ho… la… Iris –se sonrojó aún más.

–Hermano, Alan está trayendo algunas pociones, deberías ir por unas.

–Sí, en un momento. –le mencionó cuando ella salía de la habitación. –Vaya es la primera vez que noto que actúas extraño cuando mi hermana está presente. –le comentó al pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Cállate, son alucinaciones que te estás creando. –dijo en tono molesto.

–Si como no. –comentó con sarcasmo.

–Mejor iré a ver a los demás, si por acaso requieren mi ayuda. –se marchó de ahí.

–Le gusta –pensó Kai –Sin embargo, ella lo trata como un amigo, y no estoy seguro que pueda tratarla.

En la noche ya estaba todo listo. A la mañana siguiente, los tres jóvenes se levantaron temprano. Salieron de la residencia, en eso sus amigos salieron a despedirlos, muy a su manera, con un simple apretón de manos. Cuando Yuriv le tocó despedirse de Iris, la abrazó, cosa que sorprendió a todos, más aún, cuando ella respondió el gesto. Kai sintió un poco de celos al ver tal escena.

Sus padres los acompañaron hasta las lejanías de la ciudad, en el desierto. Aún se admiraban estrellas, se veía _La Luna que Nunca se Oculta_, su resplandor azul eléctrico con blanco, su parte oscura, cinco "satélites" que la rodeaban. Se notaban algunos rayos del sol. El lugar estaba tranquilo, frío, por lo cual, los cinco traían capas oscuras.

–Iris, toca la flauta. –le ordenó su madre.

De este instrumento, salió una dulce melodía. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que en el cielo observaron que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad. Aterrizó frente a ellos, era una especie de manta raya de color celeste, con tonalidad café y dorada. Tenía dos grandes ojos rojizo-castaño, la parte inferior color crema. Les sorprendió a los chicos, pero aún más cuando habló:

–Espero que ya estén listos para el viaje.

–Hijos, les presentó a Coloon, el "ser alado" de Saban, encargado de la ciudad de Aglis. Coloon, ellos son mis descendientes, Iris, Alan y Kai. –Se quedaron sin habla. Sin embargo aceptaron subirse. Antes se despidieron de sus padres.

–Sujétense bien. –les expresó Coloon, mientras se elevaba. Cuando se alejaron, Charlie preguntó a su mujer:

– ¿Crees que estarán bien?

–Estoy segura de eso¿qué me querían decir los chicos?

–Sobre las sospechas que hay contra nosotros. Además de las nuevas armas winglies.

–Melbu Fragma quiere ganarnos la batalla, pero los guardianes y los _Dragoons_ no se dejarán vencer tan fácilmente.

– ¿Sabias que usaron el pensadero para eso?

–Sí, aunque gracias a tu Legeremancia, hemos podido enterarnos como. Regresemos. –una lechuza posó en su hombro –Artemisa… es la carta de Syuvel.

_Todo está bien, no te preocupes, ya alerté a todos sobre las armas. Investigaré formas de evadirlas._

– ¿Por qué siempre lo llamas hermano, si él es de mi familia?

–Por el simple hecho que es mi cuñado. –mira hacia un punto lejano. –buena suerte mis niños –pensó –empiezan las pruebas más difíciles de su vida.

Ambos regresaron a su casa. Rowena aguardaba el momento de reunirse con Godric, Salazar y Helga, dentro de tres meses, tres semanas.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

**Por fin, ya empieza la aventura con este trío, aunque solamente vayan a recoger y entregar ciertas cosas. El momento de reunión de los chicos está cerca, la búsqueda comenzará, y los elegidos restantes se unirán a ellos.**

**Escriban Reviews, quiero conocer su opinión sobre esta historia.**


	8. El Dragón del Jade Blanco

**_Capítulo Siete: El Dragón del Jade Blanco_**

Ya había amanecido. Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados sobre Coloon. Alan, aún con su capa tono olivo, lucía una casaca verde, guantes de cuero café oscuro, pantalones beige, botas negras, recubierto con una armadura ligera de color plata, revisaba un mapa de Endiness, mientras sus hermanos observaban la agilidad de su "trasporte" en ir entre las nubes.

–Serdio está al este del continente, después les siguen territorios inexplorados por la raza winglie. Coloon¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome ir hasta Rivellwood?

–No puedo dejarlos directamente en ese lugar, debido a las reglas que manejan los elfos, la entrada de seres diferentes a su raza es muy restringida. El lugar más cercano es un pueblo llamado Bale. A pie, llegaran en dos semanas al bosque de la gente hermosa…

–Un mes tardaremos en ir por el pedido, más el tiempo que llevaremos en ir a Bale.

–Aproximadamente dos días, la distancia es considerable entre La Frontera de la Muerte y Serdio.

–Tenemos reservas para un mes –mencionó Iris, quien lustraba la capa marina todavía, pero se notaba que traía ropa humana, una falda verde degradándose en las puntas, una blusa blanca con los puños azules, sandalias negras, su cabello recogido en una coleta. –cuando se acaben, tendremos que cazar y recolectar.

– ¿creen que lleguemos a tiempo con los otros? –cuestionó con indiferencia Kai, también traía el manto, (color gris oscuro), su vestimenta era un conjunto todo en negro, una playera sin mangas, pantalón, botines y guantes, con algunos destellos de plata.

–Si creo que sí. Veo que no te agrada la idea de tener nuevos compañeros¿eh? –le contestó su hermano, al escuchar su tono de voz.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo, Al.

Al atardecer, Coloon los llevó a una playa. Ésta era muy diferente a las de Tiberoa, más bien pertenecía a Mille Sesseau, la habían localizado en el mapa, era la Bahía Ilisa. Muy hermosa por cierto, aunque no encontraron ningún alma a la vista. La manta raya se sumergió en el mar, mientras tanto, los jóvenes acampaban.

–Aquí está la leña¿ahora quién de los dos la enciende? –les mencionó Alan

–Espera Kai, no uses la varita ¿Por qué no empiezas a practicar? Tú eres el poseedor del fuego.

–Está bien. Apártense. –tocó la madera y se concentró. Sin darse cuenta, un resplandor rojo lo rodeo. La leña ardió. Él les esbozó una leve sonrisa, aunque se sentía un poco mareado.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –su hermana lo sujetó por la cintura, mientras que puso uno de los brazos del chico en su hombro.

–No es nada.

–No te creo. –lo recostó en la arena, ella se sentó a su lado.

–Fue un simple mareo, ya, -le dijo en tono molesto, se sentó.

–Entonces el cuerpo debe acostumbrarse a invocar la magia de los entes. –meditó Alan.

– ¿Ocuparemos gran cantidad de energía cuando invoquemos a los seres sacros?

–No, lo dudo, Iris. He leído información sobre esto. Las personas que controlan a los Entes sagrados, reciben cantidades de magia en su organismo, para crearse un vínculo entre guardián-espíritu. Somos el "médium" para manifestar sus poderes, ya que ellos solos no pueden Kai pudo hacerlo bien, pero con la esencia. La verdadera prueba será cuando las tengamos.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–No te preocupes por mí Iris, estoy bien. –Le mencionó al ver en su rostro ansiedad. –El mareo ya se me pasó. –se reincorporó. -¿a propósito, para que querían el fuego?

– En primera, para emitir luz, en segunda, pondremos a cocer estas verduras. Iré por algo de agua, hay un riachuelo cerca de aquí.

Terminaron de cenar la "sopa" que Iris hizo, acompañado de carne seca. Tomaron el agua de sus cantimploras, llenándolas nuevamente en el cuerpo de agua dulce. Se dedicaron a descansar, Iris Realizaría la primera guardia. Al principio, sus hermanos no querían que ella realizara el resguardo, pero ella les comentó que no era una niñita para que la tratasen así. Sacó de su bolsillo una especie de reloj plateado (N. A. Invento winglie, ellos estaban avanzados en su tecnología), era la media noche. Levantó a Alan.

–Es tu turno, hermano.

–Pensé que no aguantarías las tres horas completas, pero me equivoqué.

–Quiero decirte una cosa, no por el hecho de ser una chica quiero que me traten de manera especial, por así decirlo, quiero ser su igual. Desprecio eso de los hombres.

–Es la primera vez que expresas lo que sientes Iris. De acuerdo, se lo comentaré a Kai cuando le toque cuidarnos, por mi parte, así te trataré.

Ella se durmió. Aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana, despertó a su hermano menor. Le contó sobre lo que sentía su hermana, a lo que el bicolor le contestó:

–Ella no desea que la sobreprotejamos, ni la hagamos menos que nosotros. Lo segundo jamás lo he hecho, pero creo que se me dificultará lo primero.

–Sé que quieres que nadie la lastime, sin embargo, no podemos tenerla encerrada en una jaula de cristal.

–Lo intentaré, pero quien se atreva a provocarle algún daño…

–Oye¿acaso el papel de hermano celoso no lo lleva el mayor? –le preguntó con cierto tono burlón.

–Yo… yo no… Hum…–empezó a ponerse nervioso.

–No controles su vida, déjala ser libre. Nos veremos al amanecer.

Estaba el crepúsculo. El joven levantó a sus hermanos. Coloon los esperaba en la orilla. Rápidamente, subieron. En unas cuantas horas más, dejaron de ver el mar y sentir el aire cargado de sal. Comenzaba a vislumbrarse las colinas, valles, montañas. Entre ellas, había un pequeño poblado, ese era Bale.

–El clima de Serdio es un poco frío. –comentó la chica, al bajar de Coloon, junto a los chicos.

–Bueno aquí los dejo, cuando regresen, solamente llámenme con la flauta. –despegó y se perdió entre las montañas.

–Seguiremos este sendero, el cual lleva al bosque élfico. No entraremos por el momento al pueblo, menos con ustedes en ese estado.

– ¡Oye! –reclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

–No lo dije con el afán de ofender, simplemente, porque ustedes tienen más rasgos winglies que yo. El pelo y los ojos los delatan.

–Eso no es problema, podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia. Pero en algo tienes razón, primero con los elfos, después pasaremos al pueblo si es que necesitamos algo.

Deambularon por ese camino. A la semana ya se encontraba en el bosque. Era frondoso, agradable a la vista, de pronto oyeron ruidos. Provenían de un lugar cercano, los tres fueron a ver de qué se trataba. No tuvieron que caminar tanto, una gran figura de un dragón blanco, con tonalidades verdosas se vislumbraba. Parecía que atacaba algo. Escucharon los gritos de una chica. Se acercaron aún más.

La encontraron, era una joven de tez blanca de aproximadamente 16 años, vestida con un blusón albo, con los bordes verde oscuro, adornado de dorado, una falda larga con el mismo diseño de la prenda anterior, acompañado por unas sandalias color crema. En su frente tenía una banda de tonalidad verdosa, su cabellera negra, amarrada en una coleta, sus ojos eran tonalidad canela. Tenía un desgarrón en su abdomen. Trataba de huir, como pudieron apreciar los chicos, había utilizado todas sus flechas, su báculo yacía unos metros de ahí.

Un canto sonó de un árbol, un ave del tamaño de un cisne con plumas color jade, penacho amarillo, pecho rojo, y una extensa cola dorada clara, se lanzó contra la bestia. Era muy ágil, así que al dragón le costó demasiado golpearlo. Aprovecharon ese momento, corrieron hacia la chica.

– ¿Está bien?

–Argh… creo que no, váyanse, es peligroso, Raichel se ha vuelto loca. –los observó bien, pero más a los gemelos, con lo que exclamó – ¿un humano y dos winglies juntos?

– ¿Conoces a ese dragón? –cuestionó Iris

–No hay tiempo, huyamos antes de que se dé cuenta.

Sin embargo, la bestia sintió la presencia de los extraños. Iris y Alan prepararon sus lanzas. (N. A. son unas de las armas que llevaron).

–Kai, coge a la chica y vete de aquí. –Le gritó su hermano.

– ¿Qué¿Qué intentan hacer?

–No te preocupes por nosotros, ponla en un lugar seguro. –le expresó su hermana. –nos enfrentaremos a él.

–Están locos. –desvió su mirada a la joven, quien se oprimía el abdomen.

–Gracias por su ayuda… pero no… quiero involucrarlos… en mi… problema.

–No tienes opción. –le expresó el bicolor. - ¡Vámonos! –la sujetó como Iris lo hizo en la playa.

–Espera… ellos… – El joven bicolor no tuvo más remedio que cargarla entre sus brazos, aunque ella pusiera cierta resistencia.

Mientras tanto, sus hermanos realizaban todo lo posible por atacar el dragón. Les costaba demasiado, sabían que la piel de estos seres es muy difícil de penetrar. De pronto Iris tuvo una idea.

–Será algo arriesgado, pero, utilicemos la magia de los dijes…

– ¿Qué?

– Es nuestra única salida, Al. –Preparó su arco y flecha, al mismo tiempo que ella irradiaba luz. Esta energía se concentró en la saeta. La disparo. Hizo efecto, traspasó la piel del dragón, haciéndole gran daño, sin embargo, Iris estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

–Ella será un blanco fácil. –Kai no soportó más por el movimiento de la chica y la puso de pie, aún sosteniéndola, notó que de la nada, un círculo de luz se dibujaba en el piso. Se sorprendió más al ver que la joven desconocida comenzaba a brillar. –Necesita restablecer su magia… -Iris recobró el conocimiento, un aro de luz morada la rodeaba. Ella quedó estupefacta.

Alan por su parte, realizó la misma acción que su hermana, pero la flecha se llenó de energía negativa. A él le ocurrió lo mismo. Apunto de desplomarse, el anillo púrpura lo entornó. Siguieron atacando al dragón con las lanzas.

–Debo ayudarlos –pensó Kai. Dejó a la joven cerca de un árbol. Sacó una espada, se dirigió a la bestia, atacándola.

–No… podrán… solos¡Esmeralda, utiliza tus dagas de jade! – El ave agitó sus alas, provocando un tornado lleno de plumas verdes, cayendo sobre el dragón. Logró debilitarlo, pero aun seguía vivo. La joven se incorporó. Sacó de su bolsillo una piedra brillante en forma de estrella, de color café. – ¡Aléjense de ahí! –aventó la piedra, que inmediatamente reaccionó contra el animal. Rocas de tamaño de meteoros caían sobre ella. Al fin pudieron vencerla. La joven se postró en sus cuatro extremidades.

– ¡No debiste ayudarnos, con tu estado, pudiste haber muerto! –le gritó Kai, mientras la levantaba.

–Toma –Alan saca una poción azul. –es un Brebaje Curativo.

La chica lo bebe. Inmediatamente la sustancia surte efecto. Un aura dorada la rodea. Su herida desaparece, aunque sigue un poco fatigada.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunta fríamente el bicolor.

–Hellena Wood, y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

–Mi nombre es Alan Hiwatari, y ellos son mis hermanos, Iris y Kai.

– ¿Hermanos?

–En cierto modo atinaste que ellos son winglies, aunque somos más humanos que nada. Escuche que el dragón tenía un nombre¿lo conocías?

–Si, era mío. Pero de la nada, se volvió contra mí, enloqueció.

– ¿Eres sacerdotisa? –inquirió Iris

–Sí¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Tu vestimenta te delata¿eres del sur de Serdio?

–No… yo nací en el Norte, en la villa de Seles, pero vivo en el Templo de Shirley. A propósito¿de donde vienen y que hacen en estos rumbos?

–Somos de Ululara. Venimos a ver a los elfos…

Sin esperarlo, un resplandor verde se formó detrás de ellos, justamente donde estaba el cuerpo del dragón.

–Espero que no siga vivo. –dijo con temor la chica ojirroja.

–No… el espíritu de Raichel, pero no puede ser. –se encaminó hacia el cuerpo del dragón. Una especie de joya se formó en el aire, se elevó aún más, sin pensarlo, bajó lentamente a las manos de Hellena.

–No… no puedo creerlo, yo no puedo serlo, yo ni siquiera puedo serlo. –sin embargo la joya emitió una brillantez aún mayor en sus manos. –una… una _Dragoon_… _La Dragoon del Jade Blanco…_

– ¿QUÉ? –gritaron los tres al unísono, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

–Vaya ironía del destino… me encuentro unos semi-winglies… y me convierto en una soldado dragón. –soltó una risa sarcástica. –yo no deseo serlo… no soy una guerrera…

–Sin embargo, ya estaba escrito que tú seas la poseedora de este inmenso poder. –le rectificó Iris, también atónita con lo sucedido. –así que eso fue lo que le pasó a nuestro tío… solamente que con el _Espíritu del Dragón de Jade_…

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó Alan.

–No me queda otro camino. Iré con las tropas a Gloriano… No... quiero pedirles,si no es mucha molestia¿podría acompañarlos en su viaje? Además yo iba en camino a ver a los elfos, también…

Alan miró a sus hermanos, a lo que respondieron "como quieras". El rubio entonces le dijo:

–Bienvenida al grupo, aunque no seremos los únicos, dentro de poco debemos reunirnos con otros…

– ¿Eh? –miró que algo colgaba del cuello de los jóvenes, sintió las esencias que despedían los amuletos, en especial la de Kai. –conozco esa presencia, es de _Dranzer_, ustedes son… ¿son los guardianes de los _Entes Sagrados_?

–Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes¿Conoces al fénix?

–Claro, eh… Kai… ¿cierto? –él movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. –la leyenda a traspasado fronteras, muchos humanos la conocemos. A _Dranzer_ lo vi en el volcán, es el único camino que hay del Templo a Bale, por eso reconocí la presencia.

– ¿Eres una bruja?

–Podríamos decir que sí, aunque no muy buena. Si lo fuero no hubiera necesitado su ayuda. Ah, esta es mi mascota, Esmeralda. –mencionó al ave que se había posado a su lado. –Es un quetzal. Ya esta anocheciendo, deberíamos acampar.

Encendieron una fogata. Hellena se dedico a preparar comida en señal de agradecimiento. Los otros se dedicaron a construir el campamento. Empezaron a comer.

–Ten Kai. –le mencionó la chica, entregándole un plato lleno. –veo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo. –se sentó a su lado. –creo que fui demasiado peso para ti. –lo mira, el esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Ella empieza a reír por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

–Pensé que nunca mostrabas otro gesto, todo el día he visto que pones una cara de seriedad¿así eres siempre?

– ¿Algún problema con eso?

– Uy… ¿piensas que puedes intimidarme?

–Hum. –y se levantó de ahí.

–Eres la primera mujer que ha podido entablar una conversación con él, además de Iris y de mi madre. –Le comentó Alan

– ¿Son hijos de Rowena Flamel? tienen un gran parecido con ella.

–Así es, pero ahora lleva el apellido Meridell en la comunidad winglie, Hiwatari entre los magos. Una pregunta¿Cómo pudiste hacer el conjuro que nos restableció la magia?

–Es sencillo, es un don natural. –ella se levantó y se retiró de ahí.

Antes de irse a dormir, a eso de las 8 Alan les comentó sobre las provisiones, como ahora tenían una nueva integrante, solamente alcanzaría para una semana. Se decidieron el turno de las guardias. Alan iría primero, después Hellena, en tercer lugar, Kai y por último Iris.

En su turno, el bicolor meditaba sobre la chica, mientras la observaba…

–Por una parte es bueno tener una _Dragoon_ con nosotros –se dijo. –aunque le falte experiencia, pero sería bueno que se hubieran encontrado a la hechicera que nuestra madre nos mencionó –de pronto se le vino a la mente, "Hellena es una bruja" –pero y… ¿y si es ella? No, como, hasta ella admitió que es mala para la magia. –sin embargo, en sus adentros, confiaba que tal vez habría la posibilidad de que fuera ella… no fue una simple casualidad su encuentro…


	9. Siguiendo la travesía

**_Capítulo Ocho: Siguiendo la travesía_**

Ha pasado una semana desde que la joven se les unió en el grupo. Aunque en un principio, tenía fricciones con Kai, el chico había empezado a tolerarla, su carácter de la muchacha era calmado, no le realizaba preguntas, ni siquiera entablaba una conversación larga, así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Por su parte, con su hermana había surgido una especie de confianza en la brujilla, aunque no conversara con ella. Por primera vez veía que ella mostraba dicho sentimiento a otra persona, sin contarlo a él o a su hermano.

Con Alan, era diferente, habían encontrado un punto en común, la curiosidad. El rubio hablaba con ella acerca de los inventos de los winglies, mientras la chica sobre sus viajes, como también la razón de ir a ver a los elfos. Mencionaba que Shirley la había enviado con esos seres mágicos, además de comentarles que ella poseía el _Dragoon de la Plata Blanca_, pero jamás la había visto transformada. Su fiel mascota revoloteaba encima de ellos, de vez en cuando se adelantaba, para advertirles de peligros.

Aquel día llegaron a un río. Por lo que consultaron en el mapa, al cruzarlo, entrarían al territorio de los elfos. El ave soltó un graznido. De pronto, sintieron que algo paso al lado de ellos, era una flecha dorada. Súbitamente, una lluvia de saetas surgió de los árboles que se hallaban enfrente. Hellena hurgó en su bolso, sacando una esfera naranja, la lanzó al suelo e inmediatamente se formó un escudo de forma oval, protegiéndolos a los cuatro. Las sagitas rebotaban contra éste, sin embargo, como empezó, los disparos cesaron rápidamente.

–No los lastimen –una voz salía entre árboles lejanos –Los _señores del bosque_ ha permitido que ellos entren a nuestras tierras. –pronto dicho personaje se vislumbró, corrió hacia los chicos, cruzando el río con la ayuda de una cuerda que había procurado atar a la copa de un pino cercano a ellos. –Lo siento, mis compañeros no los reconocieron. –Era un joven de cabello castaño, piel blanca, sus orejas típicas de un duende, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, alto. Sus ropajes eran de color platino – ¿se encuentran bien?

–Eh… sí –respondió Alan – ¿cómo sabían que…?

–Su madre –afirmó el muchacho –envió una lechuza a la Dama, mencionando que sus mensajeros llegaban hoy, cuatro jóvenes con sus características, dos chicas y dos jóvenes…

–Vaya, así que ya sabe de nuestra compañera –comentó Iris –no me sorprende, ella tiene la habilidad de ver lo que va a pasar.

–Tú debes ser Iris –la iba saludar, tomándole la mano para besarla, pero la joven lo miró con desafío diciéndole "ni lo intentes" –Oh, lo siento. Por otro lado, tú eres Hellena –ella se puso un poco nerviosa por el acto del joven elfo. Se dirigió al rubio –El mayor del grupo, Alan –le estrechó la mano –y tú, Kai –sólo lo observó, tal vez porque el bicolor lo veía con frialdad. –Mi nombre es Cedirec. En fin, los ayudaré a cruzar el río.

Así lo hizo. Los jóvenes terminaron de pasarse al otro lado. Otros dos elfos bajaron de los árboles. Una era una elfina de cabello rubio, orbes verdes, largísimo hasta los tobillos, vestida toda de blanco. Un joven de cabellos negros, piel semi-morena, ojos grises, se colocó a su lado. Se notaba el gran parecido entre dos razas en aquel muchacho, la de los anteriores y la humana. Observaron la belleza del lugar, no se igualaba ni a los bosques que se encontraban en Mille Sesseau.

Ahí no acabó su asombro por el lugar. Cuando llegaron a la ciudadela se quedaron Aquellos seres habían hecho un buen trabajo en la construcción de la misma. Las casas se encontraban encima de los árboles, en varios niveles, inmensamente bellas. Para Alan, ni siquiera los edificios winglies de Ululara se comparaban con estos. Incluso el aire de ese sitio, era cálido, a diferencia del resto del bosque.

–Oh por cierto, no les he presentado a mis amigos, ella es Kalahari –señalo a la chica –y él, Alanis, un medio elfo. Descuiden, pronto llegaremos ante la _Señora_ _del_ _bosque_.

–Entonces es cierto, una matriarca es la gobernante de la raza de la _Gente Alta _–murmuró la bicolor.

–Ella es Selenie, desde hace tiempo guía a nuestro pueblo. –comentó el semi-elfo

–Había escuchado sobre ella, pero se habla de ella como si fuera un mito. –expresó Alan.

–Hum… quizás por la razón que se creía que había perecido en batalla hace siglos, o al menos así lo hacen creer los winglies. En fin subamos a este árbol.

Era el más grande de la zona, además de contar con varias "casas". Cuando llegaron a una de ellas, encontraron a viarios elfos viniendo y yendo de un lado a otro. Se sorprendieron por la presencia de los extraños, causando un murmuro general. Siguieron su camino a lo más alto del árbol. En esa "residencia" era mucho más bella que la anterior, podían vislumbrar como la luz solar se filtraba entre las ramas y las hojas del mismo. Las paredes hechas de la misma madera y en ocasiones, cortinas de hojas que llevaban a otra habitación.

Vislumbraron un trono de una madera roja, en él a una elfina de piel clara, ojos verde-azules, muy alta, de cabellera negra como la noche, vestida con túnica blanca con tonos celestes. En sus orbes se admiraba una gran sabiduría adquirida por los años, a pesar que se veía tan joven. Los chicos "duendes" se dirigieron hacia ella, hablando en su propio dialecto. Se retiraron todos, con excepción de Cederic, que se quedó a su lado derecho, de pie. Ella los miró con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que les sonreía.

–Bienvenidos sean, mis niños, a la tierra de la _Gente Alta_, como ya se los ha contado mi hijo, soy Selenie, matriarca de mi gente.

– ¿Su… hijo? –contentó sorprendido Alan, mientras el joven disimulaba una pequeña risa.

–Si, aunque todavía es un chiquillo de 17 años –Ced se sonrojó un poco por la pena –En fin, mis estimados guardianes, el pedido que su madre me encargó desde hace tiempo, estará dentro de tres días. Ah no se preocupen las espadas ya están listas, pero los báculos… aun falta forjarlos por completo. Podrán descansar en este lugar, además de cambiar ciertas armas –miró a la pelinegra, después a los gemelos y por último a Alan. (N. A. pues al enfrentarse al dragón quedaron inservibles, la mayoría) Habló con su retoño en su idioma, observó a sus huéspedes, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

–Síganme, los llevaré a sus habitaciones.

Salieron de ese salón, caminaron por ciertos pasillos, derecha, izquierda, de nuevo a la derecha, ahora al frente. Llegaron a dos cortinas de hojas blancas, una del lado diestro, otra del zurdo.

–Bueno, chicas ustedes dormirán en esa –señaló la de la derecha –ustedes dos –refiriéndose a los jóvenes –en ésta. Podrán pasearse por todo el lugar, pero no se les permitirá bajar del árbol, aún nuestro bosque es un peligro en estos días. Cuando anochezca, vayan al Gran Salón, ahí los esperaré para llevarlos al comedor, deben estar cansados de comer siempre lo mismo. Nos veremos después.

Se asearon, descansaron un poco. Iris, por su parte, se fue a recorrer los pasillos. Aunque quisiera negarlo, le gustaba el lugar, tal vez sería por la magia de los mismos elfos, pero se sentía una paz difícil de explicar. También, que a diferencia del resto del bosque, ese lugar era cálido, como si fuera primavera. Siguió su camino.

Por su parte, Kai, se había quedado dentro de su habitación, su hermano se había ido con algunos habitantes de lugar, quería aprender algo sobre ese pueblo. Miraba su talismán, brillaba tenuemente por la misma luminiscencia que entraba en el cuarto. Meditaba sobre lo ocurrido, desde que supo que era un elegido, hasta el encuentro con la _Gente Alta_. Había pasado más de la mitad de su tiempo límite con reunirse con los otros. Aún en su cabeza divagaba la pregunta que quienes serían… Cayó la noche en aquel bello bosque. Tomaron una pequeña merienda con Cederic y su madre. Terminaron, Selenie les empezó a hablar sobre la leyenda de la creación…

–Según los antiguos escritos, comenzó hace 4000 años. Se menciona que toda la vida proviene del **_Árbol Divino_**. Creado por Soa, las especies surgen de él.

– ¿Sabe dónde se localiza? –preguntó Alan.

–Mmm… se comenta que se encuentra en el mismo desierto de la Frontera de la Muerte, en su cenit se halla la mismísima _Luna que nunca se oculta._ Se rumora que en ese satélite reposa el cuerpo del Virage Embrio. Acordándome de una cosa, hace 16 años tomó un color rojizo…

–Pero eso significa… –expresó sorprendida Hellena.

–Sí –interrumpió Cederic –indicó que el humano poseedor del alma del V. Embrio había nacido. Generalmente surge el infante con un gemelo, aunque claro, en toda regla hay excepción…

–Sin embargo –habló Selenie –Nunca se había encontrado a tal persona, ni siquiera los winglies

–Y es una suerte para nosotros, en especial. –explicó la ojirroja. –Sería el fin si Melbu Fragma hallara aquel ser, desde hace tiempo lo ha buscado por todo el continente.

–Espera, recuerdo esa información –dijo Kai, miró a su hermana –lo vimos en Historia. Cada 108 años, _el niño de la Luna_, renace, puesto que dicha fecha, pertenece a la especie de ese número, la de los Virages…

–Exacto. Ahora retomemos otro tema, los _Dragoons_. Aquí tengo en mi presencia a uno de ellos –observó a la joven pelinegra –además que conozco a Shirley, desde que obtuvo el _Espíritu del Dragoon de la Plata Blanca._ Son nueve en total, cada uno a los elementos que existen en nuestro mundo. Existe un gran peligro en usarlos…

– ¿cuál es ese problema? –comentó con nerviosismo Hellena.

–No te preocupes, el tuyo es diferente, puesto no necesitaba guardián que tenga un pasado oscuro. De todas maneras, si no se cuidaban los restantes, podrían caer en una locura incontrolable. Creo que conversamos todo lo que teníamos que decirles, es mejor que se vayan a dormir. –Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a sus cuartos en silencio.

–Hum… ¿por qué nos habrá mencionado la leyenda? –por fin habló Kai. –Ponernos un obstáculo más, por así decirlo, el _niño de la luna_…

–Pero me hubiera gustado que nos explicara la fecha exacta, por el mes… –murmuró la pelinegra. –Yo nací hace 16 años… –Se metió a su cuarto.

–Ustedes deberían preocuparse también –mencionó Alan –recuerden que Cederic nos indicó que generalmente había nacido con un mellizo –el también ingresó a su habitación.

–Chistoso, él no tiene por que preocuparse –expresó fríamente Iris –pero en cierto modo tiene razón…

–Yo lo dudo, hermana que tú o yo seamos el _niño de la luna_, no somos completamente humanos…

–Hum… quizás, pero el destino puede ser tan caprichoso… buenas noches, Kai.

&&&&&&&

Han pasado 2 cortas semanas, la verdad, ellos habían disfrutado su estancia en ese sitio, pero lamentablemente el tiempo apremiaba. Los elfos les entregaron seis filos de espadas, algunas delgadas, otras gruesas, altas o pequeñas. Brillaban como si fueran hechas por luz de la misma luna, sin embargo, Selenie les explicó que era de plata legendaria. Además de eso, ella les dio otras cosas más…

–Verán, su madre me había informado que no pudo encontrar alguna cosa relacionada con los entes restantes, tomen –le entrega a Alan una pequeña caja de cristal, en la cual se hallan una flor de cerezo y un bigote, con un pergamino –cuando llegue el momento, se forjaran con su respectivo talismán.

–Pero falta uno, conté y eran tres dijes, tres joyas.

–La última esencia deberán encontrarla ustedes, porque ni nosotros sabemos de que ente nuevo se trate.

–Espere ¿cómo que existe otra bestia sagrada? –preguntó Kai, incrédulo.

–Aún no –expresó con calma –en un futuro no muy lejano. Quizás durante la guerra, no puedo asegurarles nada, los centauros lo predicen, sin embargo, saben que hasta ellos pueden equivocarse en eso de leer las estrellas. –Cederic trajo consigo tres báculos de metal blanco, con otro pergamino –denle esto a Mizuhara, ella sabrá que hacer con esto. –Kalahari y Alanis llegan en ese momento con algunos carcaj de piel con flechas de plata, arcos de madera alba y un grupo de dagas del mismo material que las saetas, uno de cada cosa para los jóvenes. –Para terminar, tomen esto, les servirá mucho en su viaje.

Se despidieron de la matriarca, de los habitantes de aquel bosque. Cederic y sus amigos los acompañaron por el mismo camino por el que llegaron, hasta el río. El chico ojiverde, los ayudó a cruzar el cuerpo de agua.

–Gusto en conocerlos, guardianes, espero que nuestro destino se atraviese de nuevo. Nos vemos. –El joven regresó con sus amigos, se despidieron de los chicos y se adentraron de nuevo a los bosques.

Viajaron durante dos semanas hacia la salida de aquel espeso boscaje. Por fin salieron, pero aún no llegaban a Bale. En eso se encontraron un grupo de orcos, seres parecidos a duendecillos, pero con cara de cerdo o de un jabalí, peludos, corpulentos, y claro con un cierto aroma… (N. A. no encuentro palabras para explicarlo, porque su olor…). Se dedicaron a pelear contra los jóvenes, los superaban en número, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Esmeralda pudieron contra ellos. A Hellena la rodearon unos diez, estaba asustada, puesto le habían quitado sus armas y sus pociones.

–Esa chica tonta… –El bicolor se dirigía a ayudarla, pero un séquito de estos seres se lo impidieron. No eran los únicos, sus hermanos intentaron lo mismo, pero sin éxito.

Instintivamente, la chica tomó con su mano su _Dragoon_. Resplandeció intensamente una luz blanca-verdosa, un tornado de hojas de esas tonalidades rodearon a la muchacha. Sólo se apreciaba la iluminación de la piedra. Cesaba, al mismo tiempo, Hellena revestía una armadura de un verdor claro, una falda que simulaba los colores del pasto, con algunos tonos naranjas, celestes. Sus guantes, el derecho, negro con una luna plateada, con el antebrazo cubierto de coraza alba-azul, mientras la otra, era blanco con un sol dorado, forrado con protección del mismo matiz del resto de su vestimenta. Zapatillas del color del conjunto. En su frente, una cinta con siete joyas amarillas circulares de distintos tamaños, sus alas (N. A. muy parecidas a las de _Strata Dragoon_, sólo que eran de un amarillo claro que se oscurecía a un naranja pálido). Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta.

Los chicos se habían quedado impresionados por la transformación de Hellena, más porque los orcos que estaban junto a ella, corrieron despavoridos hacia el bosque, dejando sus cosas en el suelo, por la impresión. Tomó su arco, que adquirió un mayor tamaño, y una forma muy similar a la de una ballesta, Observó a sus compañeros, teniendo fe en lo que se proponía a hacer…

–Rápido, aléjense –les gritó. Ellos dudaron un momento, pero prefirieron quitarse de ese lugar, dejando sólo a los orcos.

Agitó sus alas, se elevó a unos tres metros. Una niebla surgía de quien sabe donde, el lugar se oscurecía, tensaba su arco la saeta era de una luz blanca. La niebla estaba, tanto en la flecha como alrededor de los seres con quienes combatían. Al grito de _Ráfaga de la Selva Negra_, un viento se desató, atacando a los agresores. Algunos perecieron, otros simplemente se largaron con el rabo entre las patas. La chica descendió, una nueva luminiscencia emergió de ella, volvía a su forma original. Sintió un leve mareo, miró a sus compañeros, después se desplomó en el suelo.

–No se preocupen, estará bien. –mencionó una voz a sus espaldas. Ellos se prepararon para atacar –descuiden no les haremos daño. –era un joven de aproximadamente 21 años, tez que posiblemente fue blanca, puesto que ha adquirido un matiz moreno, sus ojos azul cielo, cabellera rubia y alborotada, lucía armadura roja.

–Zieg tiene razón, niños. Además serían una pérdida de tiempo en ocuparlo en ustedes –una muchacha les mencionó, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Era una mujer de la misma edad que el hombre, era de piel blanca, ojos azur oscuro. Poseía una cabellera negra y larga, en ésta una especie de diadema con "orejas" de la misma tonalidad de su vestimenta, marino con dorado, cubría desde sus hombros, al igual que sus manos, hasta sus muslos. Sus botas eran singulares, la de la pierna derecha, muy larga, la otra llegaba apenas al tobillo, eso sí del mismo color.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –mencionó con enfado Kai

–Semi-winglie, tranquilo, te lo vuelvo a repetir no les haremos daño. –Miró a Hellena – ¿Es la primera vez que se transforma?

–No han contestado la pregunta –comentó fríamente Iris – ¿Qué interés tienen en una _Dragoon_?

–Ella tiene razón, ustedes…

–Rubio oscuro, carácter, y si tuvieras anteojos… Hum… ¿eres familiar de Syuvel? –comentó la mujer. Pero al ver su cara de sorpresa le dijo –Lo conocemos, puesto que nosotros, también somos _Dragoons_ –ambos les muestran unas joyas similares a las de Hellena, sin embargo, la de él era roja, y la de la chica marino oscuro. –Mi nombre es Rose.

Los miró secamente, después observó a Hellena. Se dirigió a la joven, le administró una poción amarilla. La joven recuperó el conocimiento, pero aún se sentía algo mareada. Miró estupefacta a Rose y a Zieg, pero en ese momento su espíritu del dragón brilló intensamente, al unísono con los de los dos extraños.

–En fin, niños no se metan en más problemas de los que deberían –les mencionó la joven –por ahora…

–Hum… mira, Rose, son los guardianes –comentó el de armadura escarlata al ver los dijes en sus cuellos. –Deberíamos discutirlo –ambos se apartaron de ellos, conversaban entre sí. Alan pudo escuchar algo.

–Deberías acompañarnos. –mencionó el hombre.

–Ella tomó su determinación hace tiempo –interrumpió Kai –irá con nosotros.

–Lo correcto sería que ustedes se la llevaran –expresó Alan –sin embargo, me parece que lo mejor sería que ella decidiera, no nosotros.

–Hum… tienes razón –afirmó la mujer –y bien, niña ¿cuál es tu decisión?

–Déjenme entrenar por mi cuenta, sé que es arriesgado, pero… yo siento que no es tiempo de irme, algo me dice que tengo que estar con los guardianes… –expresó con valentía la joven. –Me reuniré con los _Dragoons_ algún día, pero no hoy.

–Como quieras Zieg, ya oíste su decisión –se recargó en un árbol y habló secamente.

–Esta bien -le esbozó una sonrisa –sólo toma esto, son fáciles de conseguir en los pueblos de magos –le entregó unos frascos de sustancia ámbar –no dudo en que nos volvamos a ver –les dijo a los guardianes. Ambos extraños se internaron en el bosque. Se quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que pasó los cuatro.

–Bueno… sólo nos quedan aproximadamente dos meses, debemos irnos –sugirió Alan.

Después de andar mucho, por fin salieron de aquel bosque. Se dirigieron al pueblo de Bale, tal ves se debiese a la lejanía y en el lugar donde estaba, pero era un sitio hermoso. Varios pobladores iban y venían, vendían, compraban, tanto armas como pociones y alimentos. Había un río de aguas cristalinas cruzando el pueblo.

Observaban niños jugando, sin que aquellas criaturas inocentes supieran que existía una guerra o esclavitud. Por su lado, los gemelos habían cambiado su apariencia, ambos tenían los ojos grises, su cabello era en su totalidad azur. A Hellena se le hizo divertido cuando Kai se rehusó en un principio a transformarse. Al chico no le hizo gracia.

–Vaya esos si tienen más energía que el molesto de Dimitri. –Comentó Iris – ¿a que querías venir al pueblo, Alan?

–He escuchado que hay una librería de muggles y magos, los mejores…–ingresó a una casita de un piso

–Lo ha escuchado, o lo ha leído a mi parecer –murmuró a su hermano.

–Es probable, nunca se le quita lo curioso. –negó con la cabeza Kai.

–Lo oyó de mí –interrumpió la joven pelinegra –le comenté acerca de este sitio, Shirley compraba aquí varias cosas. Además pienso que debo reabastecerme en algunas cuantas pociones, me quedan pocas.

–Quizás tengas razón, Wood… pero ¿para que querrá los libros?

–Bueno, hay un volumen que nos servirá de referencia en cuanto a hierbas y hongos.

–Ustedes traen consigo algunas sustancias que nos pueden ser útiles en la fabricación

–Deberíamos descansar¿qué opinan chicas, está anocheciendo.

–Ahora que recuerdo, hay un refugio aquí en Bale.

Esperaron a Alan, en efecto, traía el libro, más un mapa de Tiberoa, que más tarde sería útil. Al fondo del pueblo se encontraba una choza, la más grande del sitio. A un lado, había un médico, que no sólo curaba males comunes, sino también causados por hechizos. Se separaron, las chicas se prepararon para dormir, Iris estaba revisando sus cosas, cuando encontró las varitas de ella y de sus hermanos.

–Nos hemos olvidado de esto –pensó –Esto nos será de utilidad.

Partieron de pueblo a la mañana siguiente. Apartados del lugar, Iris llamó a Coloon. Hellena se sorprendió al verlo, más al oírlo hablar. Les comunicó que en unas horas llegarían a su destino. Mientras tanto, Alan leía el libro, mientras la pelinegra les comentaba las diferentes clases de pociones de ataque y que ingredientes llevaba cada una. Por fin aterriza en un hábitat desértico.

–Deben cruzar los cañones, no puedo estacionarme más cerca del valle, porque ahí habitan los Gigantos.

–Bonito lugar que escoge Mizuhara para hacer su hogar. –expresó Kai con sarcasmo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará cruzar la cañada? –preguntó Alan

–Dos semanas, tres días para llegar el valle. –contestó Coloon.

–Un mes y una semana aproximadamente. Bueno, las reservas de alimento nos servirán para dos meses. –aludió la bicolor.

–Vaya y con todo lo que tenemos que cargar…

–No te preocupes, Wood, para eso tenemos magia.

–Eh… ¿Qué quieres decir Iris?

–Bueno trajimos varitas, no sólo como adorno. Al menos aquí no abundan los winglies, será seguro…

–Claro, y no correremos riesgos como en Ululara¿cierto Iris? –le dijo con ironía su mellizo.

–Muy gracioso, hermanito. –le respondió con frialdad.

–Dejen de pelear, por cierto, Hellena ¿podrás soportar el clima desértico?

–Eh… no lo había pensado. No se preocupen por mí, deben entregar el pedido lo antes posible.

Emprendieron el viaje hacia el valle. No tuvieron problemas en cruzar, ni si quiera por los escorpiones gigantes que habitaban el lugar, de los cuáles obtuvieron un antídoto que los winglies sabían hacer. Salieron de aquel lugar en una semana y media. La temperatura se volvía más agradable mientras llegaban a su destino. Entraron a una arboleda.

–Bueno, por aquí debe vivir la bruja Mizuhara –comentó Alan –Hey… esto no es real… es un portal…

–Buen hechizo de la bruja Mizuhara –definió Iris –sigamos.

Entraron por el portal, no sin antes que los mellizos cambiaran de aspecto, como pudieron apreciar, era un valle, había unas cuantas casas. Preguntaron a una pelinaranja dónde vivía, ella los llevó hasta su casa, la cual se encontraba hasta el final.

–Aquí es –expresó Emi –es raro que reciba visitas –pensó, mientras entraban a la vivienda.

–Ah, hola Emi –la saludó Max –Eh… ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes?

–Vienen a ver a Helga, Maxie. –al oír esto el chico se sorprendió.

–Síganme –comentó el rubio.

No hablaron en absoluto, llegaron con Helga la cual les preguntó a qué venían. Alan le mencionó que eran de parte de Rowena. Le comentó que la siguieran, hasta que llegaron con su esposo. Ahí le entregaron las armas, las cuales prometieron tener para dicha fecha en que se encontrarían con los guardianes a su lado.

Se fueron de ahí sin ningún problema. Cruzaron el cañón, pasando ya el mes y una semana que expresó la bicolor hace tiempo. Ella llamó a _Coloon_, el cual los transportó hasta Bale.

–Lo siento, pero de aquí usarán lo que les queda de tiempo a ir al bosque, yo no puedo cruzar ni aterrizar por ahí.

Se despidieron del "alado". Ahora debían continuar. Afortunadamente contaban con Hellena, autóctona del país, siendo su guía.

–Continuemos, esperemos que lleguemos a tiempo. –expresó Alan

Y así pronto se aproxima el fin de su travesía solos, porque ya se reunirán con los que serán sus compañeros, sin imaginar que ya conocieron a uno de ellos.

_**

* * *

**_

Lechucería Hiwatari

Por fin, después de un largo tiempo de estar con mi otro fic, (K: en el cuál nos "mató" a la mayoría de beyblade) ahora sí, aunque creo que los voy aburrir con esto (K: ¬¬ En serio) Por cierto, aunque no le guste a mi hermanito, va acompañarme en esta sección (K: por petición de una de sus lectoras) yo diría de muchas, en fin a contestar los RR:

bloodykittycat: O.K. como ves ya le seguí, solo que tranquila (K: su imaginación ya no da para más) muchas gracias Kai.

**_Kaira: _**Trataré, ahora lo que no me sobra es tiempo ni imaginación sólo espero que sean más pacientes. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje de navidad y año nuevo, ya lo leí.** _  
_**

Nos leemos después.


	10. En la Villa Volcánica

_**Capítulo Nueve: En la Villa Volcánica**_

Era casi la hora del amanecer, en un frondoso bosque de Serdio. La niebla cubría como un manto al suelo. Hacía un poco de frío. Entre las brumas, una sombra sale, es alguien encapuchado con una túnica azul marino. Se sienta en una roca que se encuentra en el lugar. Mira a lo lejos. Del boscaje, dos seres aparecen, uno más alto que otro. La silueta que estaba descansando, se para al ver a los extraños al acercarse. Ellos aún dudan en acercársele, sin embargo se despejan sus pensamientos, cuando ella les habla:

–Es un placer volver a verte, mi estimado Godric. –Miró al más pequeño –Gusto en conocerte, joven Kon-Slambert. –Se retiró su capucha, era Rowena. –Los otros no tardarán en llegar.

Ellos se descubrieron el rostro. El joven ojidorado traía puesta una capa verde hoja, debajo de ésta, un traje oriental blanco con un pantalón negro, mientras su padre, una túnica roja. El chico se sorprendió por la belleza de la mujer y por el parecido con la raza winglie. Ella le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, él le devolvió el gesto, algo apenado. De pronto el amuleto comenzó a brillar levemente, al mismo tiempo que a lo lejos un resplandor morado surgía entre las sombras. Godric sacó la varita, sin embargo, Rowena se lo impidió, y fue una suerte, porque los que se acercaban a ellos eran personas muy conocidas…

–Eh, Godric, podrías lastimar a alguien –mencionó una voz masculina.

–Zac, me quitaste las palabras de la boca –ahora era una mujer –bueno, Rowena, aquí esta el encargo. –Señaló en sus hombros y en los de su acompañante unos bultos –Max trae los báculos, amiga mía –se quitaron la capucha, eran Zacharías y Helga. Un chico rubio venía detrás de ellos, con algunas armas en sus manos, las cuales de metal blanco, cada una tomó una totalización diferente, una azul plateado, una marino oscuro y una verde hoja.

Mientras Godric y los demás adultos platicaban, el joven Mizuhara quedó viendo a la semi-winglie se acercaba a él. Le susurró:

–Muchas gracias por el favor, mí estimado Maximiliano. –el chico solo sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer. Un grito de sorpresa los interrumpió en ese momento.

– ¿Qué? no es posible –mencionaba sorprendida Helga, mirando al chico – ¿tu…tu hijo también?

–Tal como lo oyes Helga, Rei fue elegido por _Driger_. –el chico miró al joven rubio. Se encaminó hacia él.

–He escuchado que tú eres el protegido de _Draciel_. Mi nombre es Rei. –le extendió la mano, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

–El mío es Max –le respondió el gesto y el saludo

De pronto a lo lejos unas luces surgieron entre la espesura del bosque, un resplandor rojo, blanco, azul. Los demás silenciaron, y se quedaron quietos, listos para atacar. En cambio, Rowena se dirigió hacia el lugar, hasta que unas siluetas salieron de ahí. Cuatro seres con capuchas de distintos colores. Terminaron su travesía hasta la misma Rowena, en donde se descubrieron el rostro. Los presentes, quedaron sorprendidos por el parentesco que tenía la mujer con los recién llegados, bueno al menos con tres de ellos.

–Rowena ¿son tus hijos? –comentó Helga, a lo que su amiga sólo asintió.

Los muchachos se quedaron estupefactos al ver de nuevo a Max, al mismo tiempo que el pecoso se sorprendió al reconocerlos como aquellos que habían llevado las armas a su madre. Rei se dio cuenta de las miradas de los chicos, por lo cual le preguntó a Max:

– ¿Ya los conocías?

–Sólo a simple vista, pero jamás creí que fueran familiares de Hiwatari. –comentó mientras los observaban que ellos hablaban en lengua winglie con su madre. Caminaron hacia ellos.

–Mis niños, les presento a Max Mizuhara y a Rei Kon-Slambert, sus nuevos compañeros de viaje. Chicos, mis hijos: Kai, Iris y Alan; y una acompañante, Hellena Wood¿cierto? –comentó esa pregunta a la joven pelinegra.

–Eh… mucho gusto –mencionó Kon, al mismo tiempo que los saludaba, por un momento se quedó viendo a los mellizos, anonadado por su inmenso parecido. Paró su vista a la joven bicolor. Ella lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Kon, para que me estés observando fijamente?

–Eh… no… sólo veo cuando parecido hay entre ustedes dos…

–Si, como no –musitó Kai, con cierto enfado, se retiró de ahí, al igual que su hermana, quien a lo lejos observaba las facciones del pelinegro.

–Kai¿puedes explicarme por qué te pusiste celoso por la forma en que me miraba el chico? –le comentó en cierta forma entre burla y enfado.

–Celoso, de qué, vamos Iris….

–No es la primera vez, cuando he estado con Yuriy te pones de igual o de peor manera que hace unos momentos.

–Hum… solo son una alucinación tuya

–Si claro, cuando yo vuele por escoba (1), hermano. Además¿qué tiene de malo que me observe?

–Me parece que ya estás haciendo esa pregunta sólo para molestarme. –agregó, porque en el rostro de la chica se mostraba cierta malicia.

–Que comes que adivinas, Kai.

–Chistosa.

Un ruido que venía desde la maleza los interrumpió. Se oía a lo lejos un adulto regañando a otra persona. En ese momento se observaba a lo lejos tres siluetas. Dos de ellas vestían túnicas negras, mientras que el menor, lucía una camisa roja, con un pantalón azul marino, guantes y botines cafés. En efecto, eran Salazar y sus hijos. El saludo a sus viejos amigos, el joven Hitoshi imitó a su padre, pero mantenía una distancia de ellos, aún no confiaba en la semi-winglie. Por su parte, Takao se dirigió a los muchachos.

– ¿Siempre llegas tarde a todos tus asuntos importantes? –comentó el joven bicolor.

–Vamos viejo, no puedo creer que te molestes con cosas insignificantes –le puso la mano para estrechar con la del semi-winglie, pero él sólo se dirigió a otro sitio. –hum… es un tipo odioso¿cómo se llama el amargado?

–Kai Hiwatari –Respondió Rei –Con los chicos con los que está en este momento son sus hermanos, Iris y Alan, la muchacha de blanco es una acompañante. Mi nombre es Rei Kon-Slambert y el de él –señalando al pecoso –Es Max Mizuhara.

–Es un gusto conocerte… eh…. ¿Cuál es tu…?

–Takao Kinomiya. Max, Rei es un placer estar en el mismo equipo.

El trío platicó un poco, porque Rowena los llamó a cada uno, entregándole una espada a cada uno. A Alan y a Iris le dio un báculo, (los de color azul marino y claro, respectivamente). Por último se dirigió a Hellena.

–Este te pertenece, tómalo por haber aceptado acompañar a los elegidos, más tarde te servirá, con la ayuda de los otros dos. –La chica quedó confundida. La mujer se encaminó hacia sus amigos, en eso Salazar se le queda observando a la joven, con demasiada desconfianza, a pesar que es una _Dragoon_

–Rowena, no confío en la chica, pienso que les atraerá problemas.

–Hum, quizás si amigo mío, pero eso lo decidirá el tiempo.

–A propósito, tú sabías quienes eran los elegidos¿no es cierto?

–Por una parte, aunque no exactamente, en cada familia hubo más de una opción para los entes, por lo cuál había sido difícil para ellos elegir entre los chicos. –se alejó de él.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, esto indicaba el comienzo, pero a la vez la despedida de los padres con sus hijos. Salazar y Hitoshi los conduciría por el Pantano, sin embargo, el no sospechaba que tres personas los seguía, tan sigilosamente, entre los árboles. Debajo de una capa de invisibilidad.

–Oye, casi me pisas…

–Lo siento, pero no me di cuenta…

–Dejen de hablar, nos oirán, y Salazar es por seguro que nos quiera exterminar…

–Sí, pero ahí está Takao…

–Pero no debemos causarle problemas con su padre, sigámoslos con cuidado.

Por fin ya habían pasado el pantano, aunque el paisaje aun se conservaba igual. Si para Kai le era complicado estar con Wood, a veces soportándola cuando había pequeños roces de carácter entre ellos, no era nada al lado con la convivencia con Kinomiya. Hiwatari consideraba a Takao como un inmaduro, desubicado, irresponsable. Ah, pero el primero creía que el semi-winglie era un presumido, arrogante, amargado. Cada rato se les veía discutir, si es que Alan no los detenía con la ayuda de Rei, hubiera pasado a mayores.

–Jamás había visto a Kai de tan mal humor –le susurró Alan a su hermana, mientras el chico bicolor "echaba humo".

–Creerme que me harta esa _bola de grasa_, al igual que a él.

– ¿_bola de grasa?_ Te refieres a Kinomiya¿cierto?

–Diste en el blanco.

–Pero ambos se tienen que resignar, hermanita. Para su desgracia el chico será nuestro compañero.

Decidieron acampar aquella noche a los límites del mismo pantano. Se volvieron a dividir la guardia. Quien comenzó la ronda, fue Kai, a pesar de que Iris deseaba tomar la primera guardia. Se mantenía expectante ante la noche cálida de aquella zona. A lo lejos, se podía observar la cadena montañosa, entre ellas, la Zona volcánica. De repente sintió el impulso de ir a ese lugar, su medalla brillaba con pequeña intensidad, tintineando en aquel oscuro sitio. Se alejó del campamento, iría solo al volcán. Sin embargo, dos de sus compañeras estaban despiertas.

– ¿A dónde crees que vaya Kai? –inquirió la pelinegra.

–No lo sé, aunque tengo el presentimiento que irá en busca del fénix. Despierta a mi hermano, Hellena y prepara tu báculo, sigámoslo de cerca.

Caminaba en aquel estrecho camino, difícil, puesto de un suelo blando comenzaba a endurecerse y ponerse desigual. No se rendiría tan fácilmente, continuaría hasta la Zona Lava. Entre tanto, su medallón cada vez brillaba con mayor intensidad. Mientras tanto, en el campamento…

–Iré a buscarlo, Alan.

–Pero, Iris… ¿no crees que será demasiado riesgo que vayan solas? Además –miró hacia la montaña de fuego –También es mi hermano…

–Pero necesitan que tú estés con ellos…

–Pero…

–Vamos, Iris… vayan ustedes tres –era Rei, quien se había despertado con los murmullos –entre más tiempo tarden en decidir quien va, menos será la posibilidad de alcanzarlo. Les mencionaré a los otros, y trataremos de hacer todo lo posible por seguirlos.

–Esmeralda se quedará aquí –comentó Hellena –para que pueda ayudarte, Rei.

–Debemos irnos, Kai ya debe estar dentro del volcán.

Se marcharon a toda prisa los tres, mientras el joven neko-jin se quedó en hacer la guardia que le correspondía en ese momento a Alan. Unos ruidos desviaron su atención, provenientes de unos arbustos. Se paró en seco, aguardando el momento en que la criatura (o criaturas) desearan salir de su escondite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El calor dentro de la misma cueva era abrasador, incluso para personas que hubieran vivido en los climas más inhóspitos. El joven bicolor sólo se guiaba con la luminiscencia de la joya. Estaba llegando al centro del mismo antro, donde la temperatura aumentaba más. Escogió un camino, que lo llevó a nada más que a un río de lava, donde rocas lisas grandes servían como puente para llegar al otro lado. Tomó ese sendero, hasta que encontró una bifurcación. Decidió tomar el camino de la derecha, que desviaba a otra cueva. Por su parte, la expedición que se había encargado de irlo a buscar al fin ya había llegado a la entrada.

–Este lugar no me gusta. –Comentó Iris. –Incluso el desierto en donde vivimos sería un paraíso comparado con este sitio.

–Tranquilízate, hermana. Ahora¿qué camino debemos tomar?

–Sigamos por este estrecho camino –expresó la bicolor, con su báculo, que se iluminaba al hallar cierto rastro de su gemelo.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Completamente. Confío en la magia de los entes, Alan.

– ¡Ay!

– ¿qué te pasó? –preguntaron al unísono los Hiwatari.

–No… no se preocupen por mí… sólo fue un dolor repentino de cabeza… bien sigamos.

Por su lado, el joven bicolor se halló ante una nueva cámara, pero al mismo tiempo a un callejón sin salida. Estaba a punto de regresarse, cuando unos ruidos extraños provenían de atrás de él. Viró hacia el origen del sonido, sin embargo no encontró nada. Le llamó una formación rara de piedra caliza, tenía cierta forma de algo… pero no recordaba que era…

– ¡Kai! –gritó desde la entrada su melliza.

–Iris, Alan, Wood ¿qué hacen aquí?

–Lo lógico hermano, a buscarte. –Comentó Alan. Fijó su vista en su hermana, quien quedó pasmada por la formación de rocas que su gemelo había visto – ¿Qué pasa, Iris?

–Esto… tiene forma… de un _Virage_. Tengo un mal…

– ¡AHH! –la pelinegra cayó de rodillas, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

– ¿Qué le pasa?

–Debemos irnos de aquí –previno Hellena –el peligro, siento el peligro…

– ¿De qué…? –sin embargo su pregunta quedó en el aire, al escuchar crujidos detrás de ellos de rocas disparadas, mientras un ser siniestro de piel blanca, casi 6 metros de altura, ojos verde venenoso, con manos como tentáculos, lanzaba su respiración y los observaba con furia.

–Váyanse de aquí –expresó Alan, sin embargo aquel ser lo atrapó con una de sus tenazas, lo apretó con tal fuerza y lo aventó al suelo, que por fortuna, sólo lo dejó inconciente.

– ¡Alan!

–Calma Iris –le dijo su hermano gemelo, mientras le lanzaba una poción que produjo una gran ventisca – ¿recuerdas como se vencía un virage?

–Eh… sí… la cabeza es el punto más débil –Kai le lanzó ahora una de fuego, géiseres de fuego que salían del suelo y quemaban al monstruo –si le atacamos los brazos o el cuerpo, se regenerará…

–En… Entonces sa…sabemos que hacer…

–Hellena no estás en condiciones de pelear –Iris sacó otro hechizo, pero de luz –Deberías dejárnoslos a nosotros…

–No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Se dedicaron a atacar con báculos, flechas y espada a la cabeza. Sus golpes eran potentes del monstruo, pero pudieron resistir lo suficiente. Iris empezó por utilizar el poder de su dije, al igual que su mellizo. Por su parte la pelinegra se trasformó en _dragoon_. En ese momento, el Virage lanzó unas ondas ultrasonoras a los muchachos. A Hellena no le afectó, por la armadura dragonaria, pero a Kai y a Iris… especies de fantasmales calaveras azuladas rodearon al chico, le había entrado el pánico por aquel maleficio… por su lado, a su hermana la envolvieron luces amarillas, con ciertos signos de interrogación. Su mirada era perdida, no sabía a que atacar hasta que fijo su objetivo a Hellena…

– ¿Qué l-le p-pa-pasa a I-I-ris? –habló entrecortadamente Kai, al ver que su hermana atacaba a su compañera.

–Está confundida –gritó la pelinegra, esquivando un golpe de la bicolor, pero no el del virage. Cayó al suelo, mal herida, se destransformó.

– ¿Wood, es-estás b-bien?

–No… te preocupes… por mí… lanza una poción _Purificadora_ _de Mente_ a Iris, antes de que vuelva a atacar. –la chica se desplomó.

Se defendió del Virage, aunque su defensa ya estaba debilitada por el maleficio. Le echó la poción a su hermana, la cual se libró del conjuro. Desconcertada por lo sucedido, quedó unos momentos paralizada, sin embargo recordó al Virage. Ella atacó la cabeza del monstruo, además de sacar una piedra parecida a un diamante, el _Rezo del Ángel_. La echó al aire, al tiempo que murmuraba algo, desapareciendo la gema, pero apareciendo una estela blanca sobre Alan, dejando un rastro del color del arco iris, rodeándolo. El despertó, justo a tiempo para detener el ataque de la bestia con un saquito de color caqui con un aroma a frutas secas.

–Es una _Sachet_ –les explicó a sus hermanos –lo detendrá por unos diez minutos. A los virages les afecta este aroma. –sacó de su bolsillo una _Purificadora de Mente_ y se la dio a Kai. Se recuperó del efecto del miedo. Iris lanzó otra gema al aire, para que Hellena recuperara el conocimiento.

–Ataquen con todo la cabeza, esta es nuestra oportunidad. ¡Ahora!

Así lo hicieron, cada vez estaba debilitado aquel horrendo ser, pero pasó los diez minutos y recuperó la movilidad. Kai lanzó una Poción de _Brisa Curativa_, ayudando a recuperar la energía a sus compañeros y a si mismo. Hellena tomó una _Rapsodia Solar_ (N. A.: esa poción amarilla que Rose le dio) para recuperar energía mágica para poder transformarse en _dragoon_.

– ¡_Ráfaga de la Selva Negra!_

La magia atacó todo aquel ser… ¡lo estaban venciendo! Con la ayuda de la magia de los talismanes en sus armas, pudieron debilitar la poderosa defensa del virage. Cayó al suelo, con lo que se sintió un ligero temblor en el lugar. Hellena volvió a su estado normal, mientras sus compañeros, aunque exhaustos, al menos en sus rostros se veía la satisfacción de acabar con ese problema. Se disponían a salir del lugar, cuando oyeron ruidos detrás de ellos… ¡el Virage tenía un poco de energía todavía! Se acercó a la joven pelinegra pero en ese momento, algo extraño pasó… de la frente de la chica emergía una luz verde agua, formándole una especie de penacho circular como en forma de escudo. El monstruo retrocedió, a la vez que se volvía a convertir en roca. Se derrumbó en la lava, dejando sólo su mano a la intemperie. La muchacha se desplomó.

–Debemos salir cuando antes de este lugar. –Mencionó Alan –No vaya a despertar de nuevo… – ¿Iris, qué haces?

–Eh… nada –estaba observando detenidamente a lo que quedaba del Virage –Tienes razón, debemos irnos.

Caminaron hacia la salida de la cueva, volviendo a la bifurcación. Iban a regresar por el camino que habían tomado, cuando vieron a los otros. Rei dirigía al grupo, mientras todos ingresaban al lugar. De repente vieron tres personas desconocidas para ellos: una muchacha de cabellos y ojos castaños; un chico de cabello marrón que cubría su rostro, con lentes sobre el pelo, el cual no dejaba ver sus ojos y un chiquillo pelirrojo de orbes verdes, con una cicatriz en forma de "X" en su frente. Discutía el niño con la chica.

–Chicos que bueno que los encontramos aquí –expresó Rei –Pero… ¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó al ver su estado y a Hellena ayudada por Alan. Ya había recuperado la conciencia, pero seguía un poco débil.

–No te preocupes, Kon –mencionó Iris –Lo bueno es que salimos a salvo de ese embrollo.

–Sí… ¿pero como se les ocurre dejarnos así como así? –cuestionó Takao con enfado

–Ya Takao, deja de vociferar –intervino la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó Kai con indiferencia – ¿Y puedo saber que hacen aquí?

–Eh… yo… yo los dejé que vinieran con nosotros –respondió Rei –Takao me dijo que eran de confianza.

–Somos amigos de Takao –comentó el chico de cabellos marrón –Mi nombre es Kouiji, pero me pueden decir _El Jefe_. Ella es Hiromi y él es Daichi. Venimos para ayudarlos en todo lo posible.

–Bueno¿y cómo es que dieron con nuestro grupo? –dijo Alan

–Los seguimos desde Magrad –respondió Daichi –Debajo de la capa invisible del _Jefe_.

_FB_

–Al menos ya se separaron de Salazar y de Hitoshi… ¿podemos quitarnos la capa?

–Sí Jefe, es incómodo caminar así.

–Está bien. –Aparecieron en medio del camino. La chica aprovechó para respirar. –He visto que se dirigen a la zona volcánica…

– ¿sabes cuál es la razón, Kou?

–Lo ignoro, Daichi. Sigamos o nos perderemos.

Era de noche y le llevaban cierta ventaja el otro grupo. Acamparon cerca de los otros chicos, aunque sin fogata, para no llamar la atención. Sin embargo, a Daichi se le ocurrió ir a ver a los que seguían. Vio como se iba el trío en busca de un chico, mientras que el muchacho de los orbes dorados aguardó en el campamento. Sin querer, el pelirrojo cayó en el arbusto, provocando un ruidito que sobresaltó al neko-jin. Vio que sacó su varita de su bolsillo.

–Sal quien quiera que seas –mencionó pero no hubo respuesta – ¡_Reducio!_ –El arbusto se encogió hasta ser una simple plantita – ¿Quién eres y que hacías ahí?

–Eh… yo…

– _¡Experlliarmus! _–la varita de Rei fue a parar lejos de su alcance, era Kou, con su varita en su mano.

– ¡Ay¿Quién fue el gracioso que me lanzó su varita? –uno de sus compañeros se había despertado.

– ¿Takao? –comentaron los desconocidos.

–Eh… ¿Kou¿Daichi¿Qué hacen aquí? –mencionó con cierta pesadez.

– ¿Los conoces? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido Rei.

–Claro, son amigos míos…

_Fin FB_

–Eso es todo –concluyó el Jefe

–Pienso que deberíamos irnos –aludió Iris –la temperatura está aumentando, al menos que esté loca.

–Tienes razón –le afirmó su hermano mayor –además Hellena necesita descansar.

Tomaron el camino de la izquierda, subiendo por un peñasco de rocas volcánicas. Al salir se encontraron con otro sendero estrecho, pero no se veía lava a la vista. Saltaron de una pendiente a otra, por la proximidad de ambas. Se sentía de pronto un aire fresco proveniente del conducto de la derecha. Se encontraron con un camino semicircular, rodeando un lago de lava. Sintieron de pronto un temblor… mientras el magma ascendía peligrosamente… Un espíritu de fuego salió a su encuentro

– ¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó Takao

–Sea quien sea… no es _Dranzer_. –Respondió la chica pelinegra

Max y Rei comenzaron a enfrentarse a ese ser de fuego con la ayuda de Iris y de Alan, aunque estos últimos estaban debilitados por la batalla anterior. Por su parte, Takao creo un escudo con cual defenderse a los jóvenes restantes. Los dos guardianes veían con desesperación a sus compañeros.

–Hiromi, vete de aquí –expresó Takao –Kou, Daichi vayan con ella…

–Pero…

–Será mejor que obedezcan –ordenó Kai –llévense a Hellena –la miró por un momento, sacudió su cabeza –Estarán más seguros si sales con ellos fuera de la cueva –se dirigió a Takao

–Pero, Kai…

–Haz lo que te digo, Kinomiya.

No puso más reproche al bicolor. Salieron de ahí, mientras Kai se dirigía al ente de fuego, había tomado forma de una serpiente cobra. Los chicos no se podían acercar por la intensidad de las llamas que cubrían a su rival. Entonces sucedió algo inesperado… el dije del joven Hiwatari emitió un brillante resplandor rojo, al mismo tiempo que el de su hermana tintineaba una blanca luminosidad. Se oyó a lo lejos un canto sobrenatural, al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de fuego embestía al espíritu. Era un ave inmensa de color carmesí, con armadura dorada, una joya verde en el pecho, las plumas de su cabeza eran de un amarrillo claro. Aterrizó a lado del semiwinglie, dejando al último sorprendido.

– ¿_Dranzer_? –preguntó, con lo que el ave asintió con su cabeza. Volvió a atacar a su enemigo.

–Será inútil que él lo venza… son del mismo elemento. –Argumentó Alan

–Eso lo veremos… –Expresó fríamente su hermano, empuñando su espada

–Espera Kai…

La serpiente lanzó una llamarada al chico, logró esquivarlo, pero no del todo, puesto lo alcanzó en el brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, Kai no titubeó, se armó de valor, tomó su arma, llenándose de una luz roja, enfrentándose a la serpiente. El rubio pecoso no se quedó atrás, invocó la fuerza de su medallón. Congeló la cabeza de la criatura. Kai aprovechó esa oportunidad…

– _¡Sable de Fuego!_ –gritó, a la vez que _Dranzer _se fusionaba con su espada, dando al rival un golpe mortal, haciéndolo caer de nuevo a la lava.

El fénix se volvió corpóreo por unos instantes, contemplando a su elegido. Desapareció en una ráfaga de fuego que envolvió al ojirrojo, incrustándose dentro del dije, cambiando su forma simple a un amuleto de forma romboidal, llevando en el centro, un rubí con una pequeña pluma adentro, alrededor, flamas de oro rojizo, situados en cada ángulo del talismán. El chico sintió un leve mareo, con lo que se desplomó en el suelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No supo como salió de ahí, pero cuando despertó era de noche y en otro sitio. Estaba recostado sobre una cosa blanda, al verlo detenidamente, estaba en una cama. Se hallaba en un cuarto de muros de piedra blanca, cuya luz sólo provenía de una lámpara de mano que estaba en una mesita de noche. Intentó levantarse, pero unas manos lo volvieron a tumbar. Observó quien había sido, pero no distinguía bien la silueta de la persona.

–Descansa Kai, si no, Iris se enfadará demasiado conmigo… –reconoció aquella voz femenina.

–Wood… –comentó con voz extenuada – ¿dónde estamos? Además… ¿no deberías estar reposando después de lo que te pasó?

–Eso fue hace 3 días, desde entonces has estado durmiendo. Te trajimos a este lugar. Shirley nos proporcionó lo necesario para tus cuidados. Además, nos permitió que nos alojáramos en el Templo…

–Hellena… –comentó, sin embargo la chica lo miró con mezcla de dulzura y de reproche, mientras le ponía un vendaje nuevo en su brazo. Se sintió incómodo al notar la vista de la joven.

–Descansa, por favor… tus mejillas están rojas… no quiero que empeores.

–Y tú también deberías dormir, Hellena. –Era Iris –Yo me ocuparé de mi hermano.

La chica se fue de la habitación, mientras su melliza ocupaba el lugar de la chica. Observó con detenimiento a Kai.

– ¿Por qué te sonrojaste¿Acaso te gusta Wood?

–Sólo es tu imaginación –rehusó la mirada de su hermana –Sabes que no me llevo bien con la chica.

–No me lo puedes esconder, Kai. Somos gemelos…

–…Pero no idénticos...

–Sólo porque eres chico...

–Además ¿cómo puedes estar segura de lo que siento?

–Intuición. Ahora intenta dormitar, ya casi te recuperas…

Cerró sus ojos de rubí, pensando lo que Iris le había dicho. "_Qué tontería_, _como puede atraerme_ _una chica como Wood, esa es una idea absurda, en qué pìensa Iris_"

* * *

_(1) Iris, como sus hermanos, jamás han utilizado escoba, puesto no la necesitan. Más tarde verán por qué._

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

¡Por fin actualizo! (K: Milagro) ¬¬ Muy gracioso, Kai. En fin, encontré un poco de inspiración después de este tiempo... además mi carrera no me permite que mi mente divague mucho... (K: más de lo que ya lo hace) ¬¬ Fingiré que no oí eso. Ahora los RR:

**_Yozora no Tenshi_** Es todo un honor que me hayas dejado los 9 RR, si bueno, el juego de LoD se basa mucho en la mitología, pero como tu dices, esa información será necesaria a lo largo de la historia. Bueno muchas gracias por las porras... (K: ella tiene razón en algo... tus historias son muy complejas) Un.n Eh... lo sé... pero eso de estar influenciada por JKR y JRRT... hace que me guste este tipo de narraciones, profundas con cierto misterio y aventura, añadiendo la magia y la mitología. Ah, mi fic en un libro... (K: no le subas el ego) ¡Kai, no eres la única que me ha propuesto eso... (K: el chico del ciber al que va, tmb le ha echado ánimos) claro que me encantaría... el problemita es que tendría que hacerle ciertos cambios... (K: para que no la demanden) tienes razón. Oh vamos... o/./o estoy roja de la pena... si tú escribes genial... bueno no me hago bolas... no aún... es que algunos si tomaran relevancia y otros no, (los _dragoon_ sus apariciones son pasajeras en esto de la búsqueda... pero más tarde... quizás sean de gran importancia). De nuevo _Spasiva_ por tus RR, ya estaremos en contacto. ¡_Poka_!

En fin nos leemos después.


End file.
